Mi familia Vampira
by Avi2013
Summary: la familia Clay era vampira y tuvieron una hija humana que por proteccion decidieron que fuera criada por sus esclavos, ella se enamoro de un principe que era amigo de su familia y tambien era vampiro, su vida cambio cuando supo quienes eran sus padres (parejas principales MiraxAce y KeithxMylene)
1. Chapter 1

Hace 19 años una mujer, reina, vampira tiene un hijo vampiro al cual le pone por nombre Keith, tres años despues tiene una niña que resulto ser humana, esto fue lo que paso

Doctor- puje señora, puje, si ya veo su cabeza, siga pujando, la tengo- tomo la cabeza de la niña- felicidades es una niña

La pesaron y midieron y luego se la entregaron

Reina- hola mi amor, soy tu madre

La reina tomo a su hija y luego la llevaron a una habitacion

Rey- hola cariño, es muy linda igual que tu, como se llama, deberias darle pecho

Reina- se llama Mira, y justo ahora iba a darle pecho- tomo a su hija y le puso en posicion para darle pecho (como era vampira supongamos que tiene leche con sangre), la pequeña tomo un poco y luego la escupio- me la escupio

Rey- la revisaste

Reina- no

Rey- pasamela- tomo a la pequeña y le abrio la boca y al ver se quedo muy sorprendido- linda, es humana, pero es nuestra hija

Reina- amor, no podremos criarla, todos como vampiros llegamos a una etapa en la cual...- fue interrumpida

Rey- si lo se, si la criamos corremos el riesgo de que Keith la muerda

Reina- tengo una idea, las esclavas de la barraca pueden criarla

Rey- si pero ellas le van a enseñar lenguaje de esclava, podemos hacernos cargo de todo eso, pero no la dejaremos hacer trabajo pesado

Reina- si, trae a Keith

Rey- esta aqui abajo, Keith mira- lo tomo ya que era un niño todavia- ella es tu nueva hermanita

Keith- huele humana

Rey- si huele humana pero no la morderas

Keith- si padre

Pasaron los dias y regresaron a su hogar en el palacio y la reina mantuvo a su hija un par de dias y luego se la llevo a las esclavas de la barraca

Reina- Joaquina

Joaquina- si señora

Reina- ella es mi hija, se llama Mira, necesito que la cuiden por mi, por favor ella es humana y no la puedo criar- le salieron unas lagrimas de los ojos- se la encomiendo y yo me encargare de su enseñanza- se retiro

Joaquina- João

João- que sucede Joaquina

Joaquina- la reina nos pidio que criaramos a su hija, es humana

João- pobre princesa, no podemos decirle que nosotros somos sus padre y tampoco podemos decirle que los reyes son sus padres

En el palacio

Reina- ya hice lo mas terrible que pude hacer- se sento en su trono junto con sus esposo y comenzo a llorar

Rey- tranquila amor, al menos ella va a crecer sin tener que preocuparse de que su famila es vampira

Reina- lo se amor, pero al menos la vere cuando le enseñe todo lo que debe saber, sera esclava pero con educacion de señora

Rey- asi se habla amor

6 años despues

En el valle todos los esclavos estaban cargando leña y entre ellos se podia ver a Mira lo cual molesto mucho al rey que estaba observando

Rey- FRANCISCO

Francisco- si rey

Rey- saca a Mira de ahi, no quiero que cargue leña

Francisco- si señor como diga

Fue hacia donde estaban todos los esclavos

Francisco- Mira, ven aca- la agarro del brazo y se la llevo hacia done estaba el rey

Rey- gracias Francisco, dejanos

Francisco- si señor- se retiro de la sala

Rey- Mira cuantas veces debo decirte que no quiero que hagas ese tipo de trabajo

Mira- perdon señor

Rey- y esa ropa, vistete de señorita, no quiero volver a verte con esos arapos- estaba vestida con una falda cafe toda sucia y una polera blanca suelta- y ve a tu clase de lenguaje

Mira- si señor

Rey- y cuando termines no quiero volver a verte haciendo trabajos como ese

Mira- si señor

Mira fue a su clase de lenguaje con su madre pero ella no sabia que era su madre

Reina- mirate te ves tan hermosa vestida asi

Mira- gracias señora- llevaba puesto un vestido blanco largo

A la reina le daba lastima ver a su hija llamando a sus padres como señor y señora y tambien a su hermano llamarlo principe, pero siempre lo ocultaba

Reina- continuemos con tu clase

Mira- claro- comenzo a escribir en un cuaderno

Reina- felicidades Mira, que linda caligrafia

Rey- amor tengo una carta de Keith, dice que le va muy bien en sus estudios y que nos extraña mucho, que hermosa te ves Mira

Mira- gracias señor, ROSA- vio a su amiga Rosa- Rosa que haces aqui

Rosa- vine a buscarte, vamos a jugar

Mira- si- iba corriendo pero el rey la detuvo

Rey- alto Mira, no sales de aqui hasta terminar tus lecciones, Rosa no vuelvas a entrar a la casa sin autorisacion

Mira- pero rey

Rey- nada de peros, sal de aqui Rosa

Rosa- si señor

Mira salio llorando de la sala. Pasaron los años y con el tiempo Mira aprendio muchas cosas como tocar el piano y cantar

10 años despues

Mira estaba tocando el piano y a la vez lo acompañaba con una linda cancion mentras que los reyes hablaban

Reina- esposo mio, Mira ya cumplira 16 años- la reina vestia un largo vestido de falda amplia color vino con ese tipico cuello de vampiro

Rey- es cierto y en unos meses despues es el cumpleaños de Keith- el vestia un pantalon cafe con una chaqueta cafe con toques dorados (como el traje de Spectra pero sin el abrigo rojo) y con una capa color vino y el tipico cuello de vampiro

Reina- quieres decirle en su cumpleaños que somos sus padres

Rey- quiero decirle pero no sera en su cumpleaños

Mensajero- su majestad, una carta del principe Keith- le entrego la carta

Rey- gracias, retirese- abrio la carta- Keith volvera a las cuatro, ire a buscarlo ya son casi las cuatro

Fue a buscar a su hijo al metro

Rey- hijo

Keith- padre lo extrañe tanto- le dio la mano y se abrazaron- como esta mi madre

Rey- muy bien y muy feliz de haberle dado toda la educacion que quiso para Mira

Keith- y ella como esta- es estaba vestido de Spectra Darkus pero sin la mascara

Rey- muy grande y hermosa, tu madre le enseño a tocar el piano y cantar

Subieron a su limosina y se fueron a su hogar

Reina- Mira- ella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rosa de falda amplia sin el cuello de vampiro- toca una musica alegre mi hijo a vuelto a su hogar- Mira se retiro

Keith- wow, quien era esa hermosa doncella

Rey- no era una doncella cualquiera

Reina- es Mira, no te acuerdas de ella

Keith- era tan pequeña la ultima vez que la vi y ahora es toda una doncella

Reina- pero en su mundo ella no pasa de ser una esclava

Keith- que lastima

Keith entro a la casa y encontro a su hermanita tocando el piano y se gano al lado de ella y le toco el hombro haciendo que parara

Mira- la señora su madre siempre hace eso con esa misma delicadeza

Keith- y te molesta

Mira- no principe

Los reyes entraron

Reina- Mira por que paraste

Mira- nada señora, voy a seguir tocando

Reina- y por favor canta un poco

Mira- claro señora

(Te creo- Violetta (busquen la cancion en piano)

No se si hago bien, no sé si hago mal  
No se si decirlo, no sé si callar  
Que es esto que siento tan dentro de mí,  
Hoy me pregunto si amar es así

Mientras algo me hablo de ti,  
Mientras algo crecía en mí,  
Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad  
Ahora sé que vivir es soñar.

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,  
Te quiero, te quiero.  
Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo,  
Te quiero, te quiero.  
Que me extrañas con tus ojos,  
Te creo, te creo…

Y cuando te acercas no se como actuar  
Parezco una niña me pongo a temblar  
No se que me pasa, no se si es normal  
Si a todas las chicas les pasa algo igual

Mientras algo me hablo de ti,  
Mientras algo crecía en mí,  
Encontré las respuestas a mi soledad  
Ahora sé que vivir es soñar.

Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,  
Te quiero, te quiero.  
Que en tus brazos ya no tengo miedo,  
Te quiero, te quiero.  
Que me extrañas con tus ojos,  
Te creo, te creo…

Que me extrañas, que me llamas  
Te creo, te creo

Te quiero, te quiero  
Ahora sé que la tierra es el cielo,  
Te quiero, te quiero  
En tus brazos ya no tengo miedo  
Que me extrañas con tus ojos,  
Te creo, te creo  
Que me extrañas, que me llamas  
Te creo, te creo

No se si hago bien, no sé si hago mal  
No se si decirlo, no sé si callar.

Reina- que hermosa canción Mira, pero es algo triste al principio no crees, si la volvieras a cantar la gente pensaría que no eres feliz aquí

Mira- bueno si prefiere no la volveré a cantar

Keith- tienes linda voz

Mira- gracias

Reina- Mira podrías traerme unas flores del jardín, las más lindas que encuentres

Mira- si señora, compermiso

Mira salio al jardín a escoger las flores, en la casa

Keith- y cuando piensan decirle la verdad

Rey- pues no será en su cumpleaños eso te lo aseguro

Keith- y entonces cuando, no puede vivir toda la vida pensando que es una huérfana

Reina- Joaquina y João la cuidaron y yo le di educacion, para ella, ellos son sus padres y no entiende por que le di educacion como si fuera mi hija

Keith- es tu hija madre

Reina- lo se, pero ella no confia en nosotros, le cuenta sus problemas a Joaquina y João, quisiera ya decirle no soporto que me diga señora

Rey- ok entonces unos dias despues de que cumpla los 16 años le diremos la verdad, y ya solo faltan unas 3 semanas

En el jardin

Dan- Mira, Mira

Mira- que Dan, estoy recogiendo flores

Dan- como estara su merced ahora que el principe a vuelto

Mira- Dan, aunque el principe sea un vampiro yo estare bien, cuento con la proteccion de la señora, la reina

Dan- estoy muy preocupado por su merced Mira, temo que el le haga algo malo a usted

Mira- Dan, por favor, soy una esclava no me llames asi- miro hacia atras- el principe esta mirando, adios Dan

Fue hacia la casa

Keith- ese niño te molesta

Mira- no principe, solo es un buen amigo

Keith- si te llegara a molestar dime y yo me encargo

Mira- no pensara en matarlo verdad

Keith- tal vez, depende

Mira- por favor principe, no piense en matar a Dan

Keith- bien, no sera eso si te molesta

Mira- ooh, gracias principe, ire a la cocina su madre me espera

Fue a la cocina

Reina- Mira por que te tardaste tanto

Mira- ah, estaba escogiendo las flores señora

Reina- son hermosas, ya vamos a cenar para que sirvas

Mira- si señora

Fue a la cocina

Mira- hola Rosa

Rosa- hola- ella llevaba puesto una falda larga verde y una polera suelta blanca- ya van a cenar

Mira- si, tienes lista la comida

Rosa- si, solo me falta hacer el postre

Mira- entonces te ayudo, vamos

Rosa- claro, me gustaria vestir como tu, con esos vestidos de falda amplia

Mira- enserio, me creerias que yo quiero vestir como tu, no soporto usar estos vestidos tan apretados, con suerte puedo tocar el piano y no puedo hacer movimientos muy bruscos

Rosa- que hacemos de postre

Mira- que tal un helado con frutas

Rosa- si, y dejemos un poco para nosotras- susurro

Mira- jajajajajajajja

Rosa- jajajajajajajja, apuremonos

Prepararon la cena y luego la fueron a servir y se quedaron ahi hasta que terminaron la cena y sirvieron el postre

Reina- Keith, hijo, el principe Ace vendra de visita por unos dias

Keith- que gran noticia madre, vendra con su hermana Mylene

Reina- no solo el, despues vendra ella

Keith- excelente

Rosa- el principe esta enamorado- le susurro a Mira

Keith- silencio Rosa

Mira- con vampiros no sirve de nada susurrar, iremos a la cocina

Rey- no, las dos se quedan hasta que terminemos

Mira- si señor

Reina- Mira retira mi plato ya no tengo apetito

Mira- si señora

Rey- Rosa puedes traer el postre

Rosa- claro señor

Mira retiro los platos y Rosa trajo el postre

Rey- Mira te quiero presentable para cuando llegue el principe

Mira- pero por que señor, soy solo una esclava

Rey- se hace lo que yo digo y te quiero presentable

Mira- si señor

Al otro dia el principe llego temprano


	2. Chapter 2

Al otro dia el principe llego temprano con un regalo para los amigos de sus padres, los reyes del otro lado del reino, Mira se estaba arreglando como lo pidio el rey y ahi estaba junto a ella su amiga Rosa en la barraca

Rosa- sabes que te envidio por usar esos vestidos, tienes tanta suerte

Mira- ella llevaba puesto un vestido morado- tu crees que es suerte, suerte es la tuya que al menos sabes que es tu padre, tu padre es un coronel, y yo no tengo idea de quienes o que son mis padres

Rosa- apuremonos, el principe ya esta aqui- miro hacia la entrada de la casa

Mira- tranquila ya estoy lista, vamos

Salieron de la barraca y entraron por la cocina hacia el salon

Reina- querido Ace como estuvo tu viaje

Ace- muy bueno, les traigo un pequeño obsequio para su barraca- el estaba vestido como en bakugan nueva vestroia, su atributo darkus

Reina- no debias molestarte

Ace- se los presento: Runo, Julie, Alice, Billy, Baron, Shun y Marucho, el es hijo de la negra Josefa

Rey- este es el hijo de la negra Josefa

Ace- si señor, amigo Keith como estuvieron tus estudios

Keith- muy buenos amigo, padre estas esclavas podrian ayudar en la cocina

Rey- tienes razon hijo, Mira

Mira- si señor

Rey- lleva a estas esclavas a la cocina y dile a Francisco que le muestre a estos chicos el cultivo de cafe

Mira- claro señor

Mira se acerco hacia los nuevos

Mira- hola soy Mira, tal vez no lo crean por como estoy vestida pero soy esclava igual que ustedes

Ace- ire con ustedes

Mira- claro principe Ace como guste, compermiso

Ace- compermiso

Mira le mostro la cocina a sus nuevas amigas

Mira- chicas esta es la cocina

Rosa- y ellas quienes son

Mira- son unas nuevas esclavas para ayudar aqui en la cocina, cortesia del principe Ace

Rosa- excelente, mi nombre es Rosa Cunha

Runo- un gusto conocerte Rosa

Rosa- igualmente

Ace- oye Rosa puedes mostrarle la barraca a las chicas

Rosa- claro vengan, vamos Mira

Ace- no que ella se quede

Rosa fue a mostrarle la barraca a sus nuevas amiga mientras que Mira se quedo con el principe Ace

Ace- tu nombre es Mira cierto

Mira- si, que sucede necesita algo

Ace- si necesito que me devuelvas mi corazon

Mira- por favor principe Ace, no deberia hacerle esos cumplidos a una esclava

Ace- pues no eres una esclava cualquiera, he escuchado que tocas el piano y cantas, y que la reina te dio educacion de señora

Mira- por favor principe, esas son cosas personales mias, yo no se que afecto tienen conmigo los reyes e inclusive el principe Keith

Ace- pues al menos hazme el favor de llamarme solo Ace

Mira- no puedo, soy una esclava

Ace- una esclava por la cual estaria dispuesto a pagar todo el dinero del mundo y hacerla la mujer mas feliz- se acerco mas a ella y le tomo la cara como si la fuera a besar

Mira- por favor principe no haga esto, hay muchas doncellas, princesas que estarian interesadas en usted no desperdicie eso por una esclava

Ace- no me importan esas chicas desde el momento en que te vi

Mira- por favor principe debo preparar el almuerzo y Francisco aun no le muestra el cultivo a los chicos que trajo

El mencionado entro de inprevisto interrumpiendolos en lo cual Ace se molesto

Mira- Francisco el rey necesita que le muestres el cultivo de cafe a unos esclavos que trajo el principe

Francisco- claro

Fue a la sala

Francisco- donde estan los esclavos señor

Rey- ellos son

Francisco- caminen tortugas- los empujo hacia afuera

Rey- recuerdo que asi mismo trataba a Mira, la tomaba del brazo y la atrastraba hacia aca, donde esta

Reina- en la cocina amor

Fue a la cocina y encontro a Ace tratando de besar a Mira

Rey- Ace, que estas haciendo, tengo que hablar contigo, compermiso Mira

Mira- no se preocupe yo debo preparar la cena

Salieron de la cocina y fueron a la sala

Rey- Ace sabes que hace 16 años tuvimos una hija que resulto ser humana

Ace- si

Reina- Mira es nuestra hija, pero no le digas nada

Ace- Mira es la princesa humana

Reina- si, me dio tanta lastima tener que pedirle a Joaquina que cuidara a mi hija, y mas lastima aun era el deseo de beber su sangre cuando la educaba

Rey- te comprendo amor yo igual sentia ese deseo

Keith- no le diras cierto

Ace- claro que no, aunque es muy bella, pero ella rechaza mi amor

Keith- primera vez que la ves y ya te enamoraste de ella

Ace- me paso como tu cuando viste a Mylene

Keith- jamas olvidare ese dia, se veia tan hermosa con ese vestido celeste

En la barraca

Dan- hola Rosa, quienes son ellas

Rosa- son nuevas

Dan- un gusto soy Dan Kuso

Julie- mi nombre es Julie Makimoto

Alice- yo soy Alice Gehabich

Runo- mi nombre es Runo Misaki

Dan- que hermoso nombre, Runo

Runo- gracias, el tuyo tambien es lindo, Dan

Julie- me preocupa mi Billy, donde va a dormir

Rosa- aqui en la barraca como todos nosotros

Despues de unos segundos entro Francisco con los otros

Francisco- caminen malditos perros, Joaquina

Joaquina- si señor

Francisco- aqui hay mas esclavos y alla estan las chicas que venian con ellos, te los dejo

Joaquina- vengan chicos

Shun- ese hombre es un monstruo, oigan y como encontraron a esa chica, Mira

Baron- muy linda como para ser esclava

Se juntaron con las chicas

Shun- hola chicas, Alice como fue tu recorrido

Alice- muy bueno

Dan- hola mi nombre en Dan Kuso

Shun- soy Shun Kazami

Baron- mi nombre es Baron Leltoy

Billy- soy Billy Gilbert

Marucho- soy Marucho Marukura

Rosa- mi nombre es Rosa

Baron- eres hermosa, Rosa

Rosa- gracias, Baron, compermiso chicos debo ir a preparar la cena

Alice- claro anda

Rosa fue a la cocina

Rosa- perdon por llegar tarde

Mira- no te preocupes

Rosa- y que queria el principe Ace

Mira- me estaba haciendo la corte

Rosa- no es cierto

Mira- muy cierto, apuremonos

Rosa- si, tienes el postre

Mira- si

Mira fue la primera en servir y el principe se quedo mirandola a lo que los reyes lo notaron

Reina- Ace, Ace, reacciona, te sientes bien

Ace- me siento bien de solo ver a esa hermosa señorita

Mira- por favor principe Ace, solo soy una esclava huerfana

Ace- si quiero todo el tiempo te hare la corte

Mira- por favor, tengo que trabajar, ya le dije que hay muchas señoritas que apreciarian eso mucho mas que una simple esclava- se retiro del lugar

En la cocina

Mira- Rosa tienes el agua que le gusta a los reyes

Rosa- si es tu turno de hecharle sangre

Mira- claro- tomo un cuchillo y se hizo un corte y dejo caer la sangre en el agua y lo revolvio- ya esta lista Rosa

Rosa- gracias- tomo el agua y fue a servirla

En el comedor

Rosa- compermiso, un poco de agua no les haria mal- sirvio el agua y se retiro

El rey fue el primero en tomar agua pero hubo algo que no le gusto y escupio el agua

Reina- esposo mio por que hicste eso

Rey- es la sangre de Mira- susurro- no me gusta beberla es como beber de tu propia sangre

Reina- tienes razon, llama a Mira

Rey- MIRA

En la cocina

Mira- no puede ser siempre que le hecho de mi sangre ellos alegan

Rosa- quien sabe por que sera, mejor ve

Mira- ok

Fue al comedor

Mira- si señor

Rey- por que le hechaste de tu sangre

Mira- era mi turno de hecharle sangre

Rey- no me importa de quien haya sido el turno, no vuelvas a hecharle de tu sangre

Mira- si señor

Rey- ve a tocar un poco de musica al piano

Mira- ahora

Rey- si, no creo que tengas algun problema con eso

Mira- pero estan cenando

Rey- dile a Rosa que traiga a alguna de las nuevas

Mira- claro señor

Fue a la cocina

Mira- Rosa, el rey...- fue interrumpida

Rosa- si escuche, al parecer no te dejan hacer nada que no sea tocar el piano, ire por Alice

Mira- claro

Rosa fue a buscar a Alice y Mira fue a tocar el piano

Rosa- escucha, tu sirves la comida sin decir ninguna palabra

Alice- claro ya entendi, que tan malos son los reyes

Rosa- no son malos, aunque actuan como si fueran los padres de Mira y la señora le dio educacion de señora y el rey la corria de todas las tareas pesadas de los esclavos

Alice- wow

En el comedor

Rey- eso es musica para mis oidos

Ace- que bien toca, es mi imaginacion o esta algo triste

Reina- siempre es asi cuando toca el piano y esta sola

Rosa- disculpe señora si me permite yo se porque siempre esta asi

Reina- habla Rosa

Rosa- le preocupa no saber quienes o que son sus padres, yo opino que tiene suerte por haber sido educada por usted señora pero ella no lo ve asi

Reina- gracias Rosa, retirate

Rosa- claro señora

Reina- compermiso- se levanto de su asiento

Rey- quieres que te acompañe

Reina- no

Fue hacia la sala

Reina- Mira te sientes bien

Mira- señora, no se preocupe, perdon si la interrumpi, estoy bien

Reina- toca algo mas alegre para que no te sientas triste- se sento junto a ella- quieres saber quienes son tus padres

Mira- al menos quisiera saber que son, me daria lo mismo lo que fueran pero quiero tenerlos cerca

Reina- me gustaria decirte la verdad- penso- te quiero tanto hija- dijo en voz baja

Mira- dijo algo señora

Reina- no, no te preocupes, que opinas sobre el principe Ace

Mira- por que me pregunta eso señora

Reina- dime, lo encuentras lindo

Mira- bueno si es lindo pero no puedo enamorarme de el soy una esclava y el es un principe

Reina- no dejes que las clases sociales impidan tu amor

Mira- por favor señora no quiero hablar de eso, necesito retirarme por un momento

Reina- claro

Fue a la barraca

Mira- tia Joaquina

Joaquina- que sucede Mira

Mira- quiero hacerle una pregunta

Joaquina- claro hija, dime

Mira- usted sabe quienes son mis padres

Joaquina- me encantaria decirtelo hija

Mira- pero por que no puede tia Joaquina, necesito saberlo

Joaquina- tranquila hija, algun dia ellos te lo diran

Mira- pero usted sabe que son

João- son de la clase alta eso te lo aseguro y no eres hija unica, solo eres la menor

Mira- tengo una hermana

João- hermano, es mayor que tu por tres años, y el te ama con todo el corazon aun siendo un vampiro

Mira- es vampiro y mis padres tambien

João- si, tu eres su hija mas preciada por eso nos pidieron que te cuidaramos, no querian que tu hermano te mordiera, eras muy especial para ellos, se sentian afortunados de tener una hija humana y tu padre no queria separarse de ti pero era lo mejor

Joaquina- todas las noches que estuviste con ellos el iba a verte a tu cuna si estabas respirando

Mira- que tierno

João- el es uno de esos padres envidiables y queria lo mejor para ti, el no contaba con que te volverias una esclava refinada y muy hermosa

Mira- compermiso ire a dar una vuelta

Joaquina- ten cuidado, a esta hora los vampiros salen a casar, ayer en la noche mordieron a Gustavo

Mira- si tia Joaquina tendre cuidado

Mira salio a dar una vuelta por todo el terreno del palacio, primero fue a un granero que tenian los reyes, luego hacia el cultivo de cafe y ya cerca de la barraca se encontro con alguien

?¿- hola Mira- dijo una voz detras de ella

Mira- quien eres

?¿- no te hare daño

Mira- me lo aseguras

?¿- por supuesto

Mira- quien eres

?¿- Keith, el principe Keith

Mira- principe- se volteo- pero que esta haciendo aqui afuera a esta hora

Keith- lo mismo me preguntaba yo sobre ti, a esta hora es cuando salen todos los vampiros del pais

Mira- siempre doy un paseo por el terreno en las tardes y usted que esta haciendo

Keith- solo quise salir a tomar aire fresco, a mi padre no le gusto que le hecharas de tu sangre al agua

Mira- no se que afecto tienen conmigo, si usted sabe por favor digame

Keith- mis padres conocen a los tuyos, ellos no podian cuidarte, eran vampiros y tenian miedo por tu hermano mayor


	3. Chapter 3

Mira- no se que afecto tienen conmigo, si usted sabe por favor digame

Keith- mis padres conocen a los tuyos, ellos no podian cuidarte, eran vampiros y tenian miedo por tu hermano mayor

Mira- eso mismo me dijo el tio João

Keith- el siempre habla con razon, los conoceras algun dia, cuando menos lo esperes, ahora quieres dar una vuelta por el lugar

Mira- claro

Los dos dieron una vuelta por el lugar y luego Mira se fue a la barraca y encontro a todos sus amigos durmiendo y se durmio. La semana paso rapido y a la siguiente llego la princesa Mylene, hermana mayor de Ace

Mylene- hola señores Clay

Rey- hola hermosa como estuvo tu viaje

Mylene- excelente, y mucho mas de poder volver a ver al principe Keith

Keith- me da gusto volver a verla, Mylene

Rey- un segundo por favor, ROSA

Rosa- si señor

Rey- sirvenos un poco de cafe y dile a Mira que toque un poco de musica

Rosa- claro señor, compermiso

Ace- hermana- fue a abrazarla

Mylene- Ace, al parecer sobreviviste sin mi- dijo sarcastica

Ace- pero el dia todavia no es bueno

Rosa- compermiso- traia una bandeja con cafe

Mira- compermiso- se dirigio al piano

Ace- el dia es totalmente bueno- se coloco al lado del piano junto a Mira- sabe se me despeja el dia con solo ver a esta señorita tan linda

Mira- por favor principe Ace, ya le dije que no soy señorita

Ace- que importa el nombre, esa a la que llamamos rosa con otro nombre seguira oliendo igual de dulce

Mira- por favor, me avergüenza, ya le dije que otras chicas de la alta sociedad apreciarian mas esos alagos que una esclava

Ace- no me importan esas chicas desde que la vi a usted Mira

Mylene- wow, espera a que nuestro padre sepa eso

Ace- saber que precisamente

Mylene- que te estas enamorando de una esclava

Ace- y que, sus padres son de la alta sociedad

Mylene- enserio y por que esta aqui y es esclava

Mira- mis padres son vampiros señorita, no podian criarme

Mylene- ni que me importara

Paso la semana y llego la tercera en la cual Mira estaba de cumpleaños, ella estaba durmiendo en la barraca

Rosa- Mira, Mira- la movio- Mira, despierta

Mira- que pasa Rosa

Todos- feliz cumpleaños

Mira- ooh, muchas gracias chicos, los quiero

Joaquina- hija de mi corazon, ya tienes 16 años

Mira- tia Joaquina

Runo- felicidades Mira

Mira- gracias Runo

Baron- si que cumplas muchos mas amiga

Shun- felicidades

Billy- eres grande Mira

Alice- oye los reyes dijeron que querian verte cuando despertaras

Julie- parecen que te tienen mucho afecto

Mira- la reina me educo y el rey siempre me apartaba del trabajo

Rosa- si lo recuerdo y no te dejaba vestir como esclava

Julie- enserio

Mira- si, el siempre me castigaba por usar ropa de esclava

João- mejor ve a ver que quiere el rey, siempre que te llama es porque hiciste algo que no le gusto

Mira- hace dos semanas cuando llego el principe Ace no le gusto que le hubiera hechado de mi sangre a su agua

Rosa- cierto y me pidio que viniera a buscar a una de las chicas

Julie- oye hay algo que podemos hacer nosotras

Mira- bueno podria ser, cambiar las sabanas, servir en la cocina, eso deberian preguntarselo al rey, y mejor ire a ver que quiere

Salio de la barraca y entro por la cocina y vio que estaban desayunando

Mira- compermiso, rey queria verme

Rey- si- se levanto- vamos tengo que hablar contigo a solas

Mira- claro, compermiso

Rey- compermiso

Fueron a la cocina

Mira- quiere algo

Rey- no, sientate

Los dos se sentaron en una mesa frente a frente

Rey- se que tienes la duda de por que somos tan buenos contigo y tambien tienes la necesidad de saber quienes son tus padres, cierto- ella asintio

Mira- me gustaria saber al menos que son mis padres, ya se que son de la alta sociedad pero quiero saber mas

Rey- sabes que nosotros conocemos a tus padres, ellos dijeron que te dirian que ellos son tus padres, unos dias despues de que cumplieras los 16 años

Mira- ya tengo la edad pero no creo que pueda esperar mas dias

Rey- pero no te pongas asi, este es tu dia, se feliz, ademas de que el principe Ace esta enamorado de ti

Mira- no quiero hablar de eso, ademas soy solo una esclava y el es un principe

Rey- despues toca un poco de musica, trata de tocar una alegre siempre se te ve triste en el piano

Mira- perdon si eso le molesta, las chicas que trajo el principe Ace necesitan saber en que ayudar

Rey- entonces diles que vengan a hablar conmigo

Mira- esta bien

Rey- pero quiero pedirte un favor

Mira- que sucede

Rey- quiero que veas a mi familia mas alla de solo ser tus señores trata de vernos como si fueramos tu familia

Mira- claro

Pasaron los dias y Mira estaba impaciente por saber quienes eran sus padres, un dia llego una visita inesperada que no era muy buena

Francisco- su majestad, el capitan Quinteros quiere verlo

Rey- el capitan Quinteros, dile que pase

Francisco- si señor- fue hacia la puerta y luego de unos srgundos regreso con el mencionado

Quinteros- buenas tardes altezas

Rey- buenas, que se le ofrece aqui capitan

Quinteros- bueno la verdad es que estoy un poco escaso de esclavos y escuche que aqui usted tiene mchos esclavos jovenes que me ppueden servir para mi cultivo de cacao

Keith- padre podrias venderle a Rosa, sabes que es una esclava muy atrevida

Rey- tienes razon hijo, que opina usted

Quinteros- la mulata esa, siempre he adorado a esa esclava

Reina- entonces supongo que no habra problema alguno

Rey- ROSA

Rosa- si señor

Rey- el capitan Quinteros quiere comprarte

Quinteros- le doy dos dolares por ella

Rey- 3 dolares

Quinteros- hecho

En eso justo entro Mira

Mira- que esta pasando

Rosa- el rey me vendio al capitan Quinteros

Mira- pero por que hizo eso, Rosa y yo somos mejores amigas de la infancia no puede separarnos somos como hermanas

Rey- lo siento pero ya se cerro la venta

Mira- entonces vendame con el

Rey- este tema se termina, por favor capitan puede retirarse con su nueva esclava

Mira- adios Rosa- la abrazo mientras que a las dos le salian lagrimas de los ojos

Rosa- te extrañare amiga

Mira- tambien yo, hermana

El capitan Quinteros y su nueva esclava se retiraron, Mira se encargo de que todos en la barraca se enteraran

Mira- CHICOS, TODOS ESCUCHEN

Dan- que sucede

Mira- los reyes vendieron a Rosa al capitan Quinteros

Joaquina- a ese hombre, pobre de la pequeña Rosa

Baron- nooo, ni siquiera pude confesarme ante ella

Mira- Baron, te enamoraste de Rosa

Dan- quien no, es muy bella hay que admitirlo

Mira- si es cierto, no permitiremos que los reyes hagan sufrir a nuestros compañeros, nuestros hermanos, en dos noches iremos a la casa del capitan y sacaremos a Rosa de ahi

Shun- pero no podemos traerla hacia aqui

Mira- nunca dije que la traeriamos hacia aca, llevaremos un caballo para que escape muy lejos de la ciudad

Baron- yo huire con ella, puedo, puedo, puedo- le puso cara de perrito

Mira- esta bien, pero lo haremos

Todos- si

De repente entro Francisco

Francisco- Mira- la agarro del brazo

Mira- sueltame

Francisco- camina niña, si no fuera porque los reyes te tienen afecto me conocerias mejor

Mira- para que me quieres anciano

Francisco- los reyes te necesitan, ahora mueve esos pies

Francisco se llevo a Mira hasta el salon

Keith- Francisco ya dejala

Francisco- claro principe Keith- solto a Mira y luego le susurro- ya escuchaste bien, cuando los reyes dejen de quererte yo vendre a consolarte

Mira- no imagino persona mas horrible que tu- el se retiro y dejo a Mira y a Keith solos

Keith- escuche todo no sirvio de nada susurrar y que te habia dicho

Mira- nada importante, para que me querian

Keith- he notado que Mylene no te trata muy bien

Mira- no sufro por eso

Keith- pero- la tomo del hombro- solo quiero decirte que si sientes que ella te hace algun daño, solo dime y yo me encargare

Mira- gracias principe

Ace- que tierno, los dos actuan como hermanos

Mira- bueno, su madre me educo asi que en algun sentido igual somos como hermanos

Keith- somos como hermanos, somos hermanos- penso

Rey- Mira, Francisco te trajo

Mira- si y con mucho cariño- dijo sarcastica

Rey- bueno como tu eras amiga de Rosa la vendimos porque una vez queria tener relacion con mi hijo, era atrevida

Mira- lo se, pero por que se la vendio al capitan Quinteros

Rey- necesita aprender a comportarse como esclava y he notado que no te llevas muy bien con Mylene pero Ace te ama

Mira- pero eso que tiene que ver

Reina- saldremos de ciaje por unos dias y te quedaras con Mylene y Ace

Rey- y le hara bien a Mylene ya que despues cuando los dos se casen ella sera la señora y reina de nuestro planeta

Mira- y cuando se van

Keith- mañana temprano y volveremos en cuatro dias

Mira- que corto su viaje

Rey- no me gusta estar mucho tiempo lejos de mi hogar

Reina- tu estaras bien, cierto

Mira- si, no se preocupe

Reina- perfecto, ayudame con mis maletas

Mira- claro

Fueron a la habitacion y los chicos se quedaron en el salon

Rey- entonces Ace cuidaras a Mira

Ace- claro señor cuente conmigo, no dejare que mi hermana le toque ni un solo cabello

Mylene- a quien no me dejaras tocarle el cabello hermanito- aparecio detras de Ace haciendo que se asustara

Ace- nada mas ni nada menos que a Mira querida hermana

Mylene- ni que quisiera ensuciarme las manos con ella

Keith- por favor Mylene, Mira es una buena chica aun sintiendo la falta de padres

Mylene- me da lo mismo, cuando sea la señora de la casa lo primero que hare sera hecharla de aqui o venderla a un señor tan malo como el capitan Quinteros

Rey- Mylene, ya para

Ace- no se preocupe señor, yo estare cerca de Mira cada segundo, no la dejare sola

Rey- gracias Ace, y se te nota que estas enamorado de ella

Ace- pues que asi sea, estoy enamorado de Mira y no lo niego que todo el mundo se entere de eso

Keith- estas loco de amor amigo

Ace- o si, estoy enamorado de una esclava pero a mucha honra

Mylene- y diras lo mismo cuando nuestro padre se entere de esto

Ace- si

Mylene- ridiculo

Al otro dia temprano los reyes fueron a tomar el metro y Mira con sus amigos planearon la fuga de Rosa de la casa del capitan Quinteros

Mira- escuchen chicos, los reyes salieron de viaje y tendremos la noche de mañana libre para ir a la casa del capitan Quinteros y sacar a Rosa del lugar y que escape con Baron hacia un lugar muy lejos de aqui

Alice- pero estas segura de que lo lograremos

Dan- Alice estas escuchando a una experta, ayudo a escapar de muchos lugares a otras esclavas que hoy en dia ya son libres

João- es verdad, Mira es muy buena salvando esclavos

Billy- entonces lo haremos, cuenta con nosotros

Baron- si, y yo cumplire mi sueño de estar con Rosa

Runo- desde cuando ha sido tu sueño

Baron- desde que la vi en la cocina, fue como ver a un angel

Mira- mañana por la noche Rosa escapara de la casa de Quinteros y con Baron escaparan, esta claro

Todos- SI

Mira- excelente

A la mañana las chicas y Mira fueron a trabajar en la casa grande estando al servicio de las dos realezas que estaban presente ahi


	4. Chapter 4

Los chicos estaban trabajando en el cultivo de café a todo el sol, las chicas estaban ocupadas en la cocina hasta que alguien entro

Ace- chicas pueden salir un momento por favor

Julie- claro

Alice- no hay problema

Runo- vamos Mira

Ace- no, tu quédate, por favor

Mira- esta bien- dijo algo dudosa

Las chicas salieron y dejaron a Ace y Mira solos

Mira- por favor principe Ace, ya le dije que termine con todo esto

Ace- no me importa, ahora estamos los dos solos- le tomo su barbilla- solo relájate- se acerco hacia ella y rozó sus labios con los de ella

Mira- por favor no- se soltó del agarre del chico- ya déjeme, cuantas veces debo recordarle que soy una esclava

Ace- pues te digo una y mil veces que no me importa, eres muy hermosa, tan hermosa como la reina

Mira- solo dígame que necesita

Ace al escuchar eso tomo a Mira de la cintura y la forzó a darse vuelta hacia el, la tomo de la cara y la beso mientras ella lo empujaba con sus manos pero le era imposible ya que el era mas fuerte hasta que por fin se detuvo y ella le dio una cachetada

Ace- y eso por que fue

Mira- y preguntas, me diste el medio beso

Ace- pues discúlpate por enamorarme con tus bellos ojos azules y tu lindo cuerpo

Mira- por favor, no siga, déjeme sola

Ace- no puedo, le prometí a los reyes que te cuidaría y que no te dejaría sola ni un segundo

Mira- enserio, no se que afecto tienen conmigo los reyes, no soy pariente de ellos y mucho menos su hija, además escuche que tuvieron una hija humana pero murió porque no tomo leche materna

Ace- ella esta viva, la reina lo siente en el corazón, en su muerto corazón

Mira- y ella te dijo eso

Ace- todo Vestal lo sabe- le acaricio su rostro- no me importa lo que digas tu o mi padre, no me rendiré por tu amor, y esto no se lo digo a cualquier chica, eres como otra versión de La Esclava Isaura, pero esta es mas hermosa

Ace se retiro, las chicas volvieron a la cocina

Julie- que paso Mira, te dijo algo malo

Mira- no

Runo- entonces que paso

Mira- nada, compermiso, iré a dar una vuelta- salio de la cocina

Las chicas se quedaron confundidas con lo ocurrido y cuando vieron al principe Ace fueron a hablar con el

Alice- principe

Ace- que sucede

Runo- que paso cuando estuvo a solas con Mira

Ace- nada malo, solo la bese- susurro

Runo- de seguro fue eso, se le veía en los ojos que estaba aterrada

Ace- wow, no pensé que le afectaría tanto un pequeño beso

Julie- oiga como usted es bueno guardando secretos, podemos contarle uno

Ace- ok

Julie- hoy en la noche sacaremos a Rosa del hogar del capitán Quinteros y con Baron escaparan de aquí muy lejos

Alice- todo fue idea de Mira, ella es increíble, hay que admitirlo

Runo- en la barraca dicen que ha ayudado a muchos esclavos que hoy en día son personas libres

Ace- y donde esta

Alice- afuera

Ace- gracias, las veo luego

Ace salio al jardín y justo ahí encontró a su musa, la dueña de su corazón, estaba recostada sobre el pasto y fue junto a ella

Ace- hola

Mira- que esta haciendo aquí- se sentó

Ace- solo quise salir a tomar aire- se sentó junto a ella- y a disfrutar de la vista- dijo en referencia a los ojos de Mira y le acaricio el rostro

Mira- el principe cree que soy linda- bajo la mirada

Ace- no lo creo- le levanto el rostro- lo afirmo

Mira- puedo preguntarle que fue lo que le llamo más la atención sobre mí

Ace- tu cabello naranja, tus labios, tu forma de pensar y actuar, y en especial tus ojos

Mira- usted también es muy guapo, a pesar de ser un vampiro

Ace- no soy naturalmente un vampiro- le mostró su cuello que tenia marcas de colmillos- mi madre me mordió cuando era un bebe- de un segundo a otro recibió un beso rápido en los labios de cierta pelirroja- wow- dijo en voz baja

Mira- Dan siempre trataba de conquistarme, pero el no era para mi, y no creía encontrar a un chico que si me correspondiera, hasta que me dio ese beso en la cocina

Ace- quieres… decirme solo… Ace, no me gusta que todo el mundo me trate como "usted", quiero ser solo Ace

Mira- la gente puede conocerlo solo como Ace pero se niegan a ese hecho

Ace- te amo Mira

Mira- también yo, Ace, pero siempre lo negué, era nuevo para mí algo como eso

Los dos se quedaron recostados sobre el pasto (como Edward y Bella en Crepúsculo), la noche llego rápido y los esclavos estaban preparando la fuga de Rosa, tomaron algunos caballos y se fueron hacia la casa del capitán Quinteros, llegaron hacia el jardín de al frente y planearon todo

Mira- escuchen chicos, ustedes harán cualquier tipo de ruido que lo despiste y lo haga venir hacia acá, Baron, tu quédate en la salida de atrás con los dos caballos que van a usar, nosotras chicas vamos

Los chicos se quedaron en ese jardín haciendo cualquier ruido con el propósito de que el capitán saliera de su casa y las chicas liberen a Rosa de la casa, pero, al entrar a la casa se dieron cuenta de algo, el Coronel Cunha estaba ahí con sus hijos sacando a Rosa de la casa aprovechando el plan de Mira

Mira- Rosa

Rosa- Mira, que hacen aquí

Mira- vinimos a sacarte de aquí

Coronel- ella es tu amiga, Rosa

Mira- es un placer conocerlo Coronel

Rosa- Mira, el me reclamo como su hija

Mira- es excelente Rosa, te felicito

Gus- y yo estoy molesto con usted padre, por que nunca nos dijo que teníamos una media hermana

Volt- si padre, por que no lo hizo

Coronel- escuchen chicos, Rosa es una hija fuera del matrimonio pero es mi hija y es su hermana

Mira- debo darte uno de mis vestidos, lo vas a necesitar

Coronel- no, no, no, no, no te preocupes por eso Mira, yo me encargare de eso y de su educación

Rosa- después de sus clases Mira siempre me enseñaba lo que había aprendido con la señora, la reina

Coronel- te han dicho que eres muy idéntica a la reina

Mira- si, ya lo he escuchado, todos me dicen que me parezco a la reina a pesar de que ni pariente de ella soy, bueno nosotras nos retiramos, adiós Rosa

Alice- adiós Rosa

Runo- adiós Rosa

Julie- adiós Rosa

Rosa- adiós chicas

Fueron al jardín y le dijeron a los chicos lo ocurrido y se fueron al castillo y se durmieron en la barraca, Baron no cumplió su sueño pero estaba feliz por Rosa, a la mañana los capataces entraron a la barraca como locos y arrastraron a Mira hacia el salón, para su mala suerte quien había ordenado eso había sido la chica que la odio desde un principio, la princesa Mylene

Mylene- chicos quédense aquí

Raymundo (uno de los capataces)- como ordene princesa

Mylene- sabes Mira, no soy como mi hermanito que tiene lastima por los esclavos, no me importa cuanto afecto te tengan los reyes, tu te iras de este castillo y de mi vida

Mira- los reyes no lo aceptaran

Mylene- los reyes no están aquí, mi hermano y yo estamos a cargo y como soy la mayor tengo más autoridad en este lugar

Mira- que quiere hacer conmigo

Mylene- venderte, te venderé al señor mas malvado y cruel de Vestal, alguien que te haga trabajar sin descanso

Mira- por que, que le hice para que me haga esto

Mylene- no me gustan los esclavos, y mucho menos esclavos como tú, que fueron criados como señores

Mira- pues eso no fue mi culpa

Mylene- pues aun así, no soporto tu presencia en esta casa, mi hermano se merece a alguien mejor que tu que eres una esclava campesina- luego de eso le dio una bofetada- Raymundo, conoces a un señor aun mas cruel que el capitán Quinteros

Raymundo- bueno hay un señor cerca de su castillo princesa, el es muy cruel, trata a los esclavos como basura

Mylene- llámenlo

Raymundo- en seguida princesa

Ace- Mylene, que estas haciendo

Mylene- desasiéndome de esta basura

Ace- QUE, que te hizo Mira para que la trates así

Mylene- sabes que odio a los esclavos inteligentes y más bellos que yo

Ace- si ella se va, yo también

Mira- no principe, usted debe quedarse aquí, no se meta en problemas por causa de una esclava

Ace- no te dejare, le prometí a los reyes que te cuidaría, no sabes lo especial que eres para ellos

Raymundo- princesa, ya hice el contacto, el vendrá pronto

Mylene- gracias, retírate

El hombre llego

Leoncio- buenas tardes, mi nombre es Leoncio Almeida, mi esposa Malvina Almeida

Mylene- un placer conocerlos

Malvina- y quien es la pobre que quedara a cargo de mi esposo

Mylene- esta chica- Leoncio se acerco a la chica

Leoncio- abre la boca- le ordeno a Mira quien cumplió- se ven frágiles, sabes cocinar

Mira- si señor

Leoncio- la quiero, me servirá en mi cocina, pero no va a trabajar con esos vestidos, la vestiré como esclava

Malvina- como te llamas

Mira- Mira

Malvina- tienes familia

Mira- no lo se señora

Malvina- sabes quienes son tus padres

Mira- no señora, soy huérfana, pero los reyes me criaron

Malvina- que sabes hacer además de cocinar

Mira- toco el piano, hago bordado y se utilizar la rueca

Malvina- me sirve, algunos de mis vestidos necesitan bordados, cómprala esposo mío

Leoncio- por que no, cuanto quiere por ella princesa

Mylene- 10 dólares, le parece

Leoncio- agradable, hacemos el negocio

Los Almeida compraron a Mira y se la llevaron a su hacienda

Leoncio- esta hacienda, tendrás que conocerla bien, no me gustan las demoras en lo que pido, entiendes

Mira- si señor, ya entendí

Malvina- por favor Leoncio, no debes ser tan cruel con ella, recién la compramos y la amenazas

Leoncio- Malvina amor, me gusta que todos los engranes de mi reloj funcionen perfectamente, y tu vístete de esclava o te iras a la mazmorra sin comer ni beber

En el castillo

Ace- jamás te perdonare esto Mylene

Mylene- y por que te importa tanto hermanito, es una esclava

Ace- quieres saber, yo Ace Grit estoy enamorado de una esclava, la esclava que vendiste, cuando los reyes lleguen les diré lo que hiciste, no te lo perdonaran

Mylene- y que

A la mañana siguiente los reyes llegaron de su viaje

Rey- todo esta como lo dejamos, pero hay una carita que no he visto, donde esta Mira

Keith- padre, fui a ver a la barraca y las esclavas me dijeron que Mira fue vendida

Rey- que, como que fue vendida, quien me explica lo que paso

Ace- sucede, que mi linda hermana mayor vendió a Mira por celos de su belleza e inteligencia

Reina- eso es cierto, a quien se la vendió

Ace- a un señor de nuestro lado del país, trata a los esclavos como basura y los obliga a trabajar sin descanso

Reina- tenemos que ir por ella

Keith- madre, no sabemos donde es

Ace- yo si

Rey- guíanos

Ace llevo a los reyes a la otra ciudad donde el vivía, los guió hacia la hacienda de los Almeida

Ace- bueno aquí estamos, pero será difícil hacer que el señor Leoncio les regrese a Mira, cualquier esclava bonita que este en su poder corre riesgo de ser violada

Reina- Ace, por favor

Ace- el no vende así de rápido a una esclava tan bella como Mira si por algo la compro fue porque es muy bella nada mas que por eso

Rey- hay que actuar rápido

Entraron a la casa

Leoncio- vaya, a que debo el honor de la visita de los reyes- dijo arrogante

Malvina- compórtate Leoncio, tenemos visitas, que se les ofrece majestades

Rey- vine por una venta realizada sin mi permiso

Malvina- y de que seria esa venta su majestad

Rey- una esclava

Leoncio- solo por la venta de una esclavita me molesta

Reina- es que ustedes no entienden, esa esclava es muy especial para nosotros

Mira estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo

Malvina- es la esclava Mira cierto, ella es muy agradable, de un día para el otro le tome cariño

Leoncio- por favor Malvina, es una esclava

Rey- ella no es una esclava- en eso Mira entro a la sala- es mi hija

Mira- hija- dijo confundida

Reina- algún día tenía que saberlo

Rey- si tienes razón

Malvina- puede llevársela rey

Rey- gracias, le devolveré su dinero

Malvina- no hace falta majestad

Los reyes se fueron con su hija, mientras tanto en la casa del Coronel

Gus- escucha Rosa, lo primero que debes aprender es escribir

Rosa- se un poco, el rey no le permitía a Mira enseñarme las cosas que aprendía con su esposa la reina

Gus- era buena amiga

Rosa- si

Gus- escribe tu nombre

Rosa- ok

Rosa practico su caligrafía toda la tarde, en el palacio

Keith- recuperaron a Mira

Rey- si y la verdad ya llego

Reina- por accidente escucho que nosotros somos sus padres

Keith- tenía que saberlo algún día

Mira- así tenia que saberlo- se sentó en el sillón y dijo en llanto

Rey- no te pongas así- se sentó junto a ella- queríamos decírtelo pero, nunca encontrábamos el momento

Mira- por eso me tenían tanto cariño, no me dejaban trabajar con los demás esclavos y hacer las cosas que hacían los esclavos

Rey- si

Reina- siempre quisimos decírtelo- se sentó al otro lado de la chica- tu eres nuestra hija humana de la cual todos hablan y dicen que murió por no tomar leche materna

Mira- y eso es cierto

Reina- no tomaste mucho y por eso te deje con los esclavos y para mi suerte una esclava había parido hace poco, y esa esclava era la madre de Rosa

Mira- y por que no tome

Reina- leche con sangre

Mira- que asco, y por que no les gusto que le pusiera de mi sangre a su agua

Rey- porque seria beber tu propia sangre y eso te envenena (como en Vampiros del Día, véanla si no la han visto)

Mira- ouch, y la pregunta mas importante que debo hacerles, por que me dejaron con los esclavos

Reina- eso fue lo que mas me dolió, pero, si te criábamos como nuestra hija, corríamos el riesgo de que Keith te mordiera

Keith- solo por eso, es estupido no creen

Rey- y crees que no te veía que se te hacia agua la boca cuando Mira se lastimaba

Keith- pero me controle, eso no cuenta

Mira salio de la sala y fue a dar una vuelta por el terreno como siempre lo hacia y se fue a la barraca


	5. Chapter 5

Mira salio de la sala y fue a dar una vuelta por el terreno como siempre lo hacia y se fue a la barraca a hablar con su tía Joaquina y su tío João

Mira- tia Joaquina, tengo que hablar con ustedes

Joaquina- que te sucede hija de mi corazon

Mira- los reyes, dijeron que soy su hija, es verdad

João- si es verdad, hace 16 años tu madre, la reina vino a dejarte aqui con Joaquina ya que no habias tomado de su leche materna y no queria que el principe Keith te mordiera, la madre de Rosa te dio de su leche y asi sobreviviste

Mira- es que yo todavia no lo puedo creer, si es cierto yo seria la princesa de Vestal

João- y eso eres, tu eres la princesa de Vestal, es entendible que te quedes perpefleja al saber la verdad, que los reyes te digan de un dia para el otro que son tus padres

Mira- ire a tomar aire

Joaquina- mi niña tienes que aceptar que es la verdad, soy vieja pero todavia recuerdo el dia en que tu madre te vino a dejar en mis brazos y se fue llorando de dolor en su muerto corazon

Mira fue hacia una cabaña en donde tenian muchas ovejas, mientras en el palacio

Rey- Mylene, fue horrible lo que hiciste

Mylene- pues no sabia que ella era su hija

Ace- yo sabia la verdad por eso trate de impedirte que la vendieras a ese hombre, sabes que es muy cruel con los esclavos especialmente con las mujeres

Mylene- callate, no me hables en ese tono, soy mayor que tu me debes respeto y vuelvo a decir que sabia la verdad

Rey- pues Mira tampoco la sabia, hasta que por accidente escucho que somos sus padres

Mylen- me da lo mismo

En la casa del Coronel

Rosa- mi caligrafia va cada vez mejor

Gus- te felicito Rosa

Rosa- todo gracias al señorito

Gus- no me tienes que agradecer Rosa, me agradas, aun sabiendo que somo medios hermanos, pero a Volt no le caes muy bien, lo se por como te mira

Rosa- le desagrado la verdad cierto

Gus- no es eso, el ya la supero pero, no le agradan los esclavos

Rosa- bueno pues cuando yo sepa hablar como una señorita y comportarme como una señorita dejare de ser esclava, el coronel me lo prometio

Gus- excelente, y lo que te falto es caminar como una señorita y eso significa que no puedese caminar descalza, debes usar zapatos, solo los esclavos andan descalzos

Rosa- pero yo todavia soy esclava

Gus- pero eres hija de un coronel

En la cabaña

Mira- saben ovejitas- dijo acariciando a un borreguito- hoy me entere de una verdad, si tengo padres, resultaron ser los reyes- le empezaron unas cuantas lagrimas y no se dio cuenta de que alguien la vgilaba por detras de los arbustos- y eso me convierte a mi en la princesa que supuestamente habia muerto por no tomar leche materna

Francisco- asi que ya te enteraste de la verdad- salio de un arbusto haciendo que Mira se asustara

Mira- Francisco, casi me provoca un infarto, y tu que sabias

Francisco- pues mucho, asi que por no tratarte como la princesa que eres

Mira- puedo ser hija de los reyes pero no asumire ser princesa escucho

Francisco- ooh, pero claro princesita, AHORA CHICOS

Un grupo de chicos vestidos de negro y enmascarados salieron por detras de otros arbustos y dos de ellos sujetaron a Mira de los brazos

Francisco- ahora que no estan los reyes cerca para protegerte porque no te dejas querer igual que Rosa

Mira- nunca desgraciado barboso

Francisco- vaya que rapido tomaste la actitud de princesa

Mira- callate, jamas asumire ser princesa y diles a tus amiguitos que me suelten

Francisco- por que no lo haces tu que eres la princesa de Vestal, princesa Mira

Mira- callate

Chico1- señor, que quiere que hagamos con la princesita supuestamente muerta

Chico5- si, que quiere que hagamos con ella

Francisco- compartanla entre ustedes, hagan lo que quieran, incluso pueden quitarle la ropa

Mira- eres un malvado Francisco, el rey se enterara de esto

Francisco- no querras decir el rey, tu padre- se alejo del lugar riendose

Mira se quedo sola con esos chicos y grito, en el palacio la escucharon, Ace y Keith fueron corriendo hacia donde se habia originado el grito

Chico4- ooh, genial, tenia que gritar

Keith- que esta pasando, quienes son ustedes, suelten a mi hermana

Mira- hermana- dijo en voz baja- el ya lo sabia, por eso me trataba tan bien y con cariño- penso

Ace- ya escucharon sueltenla

Chico3- tranquilos principes, ya nos vamos

Los cinco chicos se fueron

Keith- Mira, estas bien

Mira- si

Keith- no te hicieron daño

Mira- no

Keith- vamos- la rodeo con su brazo

Fueron al palacio

Reina- mi niña, estas bien- la abrazo

Rey- tranquila amor, no la abraces tanto, le cuesta mucho superar la verdad

Mira- como lo...- fue nterrumpida

Rey- como lo supe, es como un sexto sentido de padre vampiro

Mira- entonces sabes lo que estoy pensando ahora- tengo miedo, tengo miedo-penso

Rey- tranquila, mi niña, no debes temernos- la abrazo- mi bebe, recuerdo en las noches cuando iba a verte a tu cuna si estabas respirando

Reina- y tambien lo ibas a hacer a la barraca haciendo que todos los esclavos despertaran asustados

Keith- y esto significa que Mira deja de ser esclava

Reina- si

Keith- queria un hermanito vampiro recuerdas, pero en lugar de eso fue una niña humana pero igual la quiero, es mi hermana despues de todo

Rey- mi bebe, solo me gustaria que nos dijera mama y papa

Reina- cuando ya pueda acostumbrarse a la verdad

Mira- tengo que ir a la cocina- se libero del abrazo

Fue a la cocina y ahi se encontro con Ace

Mira- oh, despues regreso

Ace- no, quedate

Mira- que sucede principe

Ace- no habiamos quedado en que me dirias Ace

Mira- por favor, quiero estar sola por un momento- la empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos

Ace- pero, no tienes que llorar, puedes confiar en mi, ahora, dime lo que te pasa

Mira- me entere de quienes son mis padres, pero no esperaba algo tan grande como que fueran los reyes

Ace- yo ya lo sabia, pero, siempre decias que querias saber quienes eran tus padre y ahora ya lo sabes, se feliz, te amo y mas cuando estas feliz- hizo que Mira se sonrojara

Mira- te amo

Ace- sabes, el otro dia se me olvido preguntarte algo

Mira- que sucede

Ace- tu...quieres ser mi..., quieres ser mi novia

Mira- wow, no se que decir

Ace- solo, dime que si quieres, por favor

Mira- si Ace, acepto, sere tu novia, ahora...besame

Ace- altiro tomaste el control...excelente- dijo en un tono seductor

Se besaron hasta que alguien entro a la cocina

Julie- que esta sucediendo aqui

Mira/Ace- nada- dejaron de besarse

Ace- voy a...ir a ver el cultivo de cafe- salio de la cocina corriendo

Mira- Julie no es lo que crees

Julie- ya se lo que estaba pasando, tu te estabas besando con el principe

Mira- por favor Julie no le digas a nadie y en especial a los reyes me matarian o me venderian al igual que a Rosa ya que por ser una atrevida la vendieron al capitan Quinteros

Julie- tranquila, puedes contar conmigo

En el cultivo

Dan- saben chicos, quiero pedirle a Runo que sea mi novia, desde que llego al palacio de los Grit me ha gustado

Baron- y sabes que Alice siente lo mismo por ti Shun

Shun- Alice es hermosa

Baron- pero no mas que Rosa

Billy- pero Julie las supera a todas en especial a Mira

Dan- ojala Marucho cresca pronto para que nos pueda ayudar aqui con el cultivo

Shun- Marucho esta separando cafe, es lo mas facil que puede hacer ya que no puede estar en el palacio

De pronto llego Ace quien habia escuchado gran parte de la conversacion

Ace- de que hablaban chicos

Billy- solo de mujeres principe

Ace- todos estan enamorados cierto

Dan- claro que no

Ace- por favor Dan, no tiene nada de malo, hasta yo estoy enamorado

Baron- a si, de quien

Ace- de Mira, pareciera que los angeles la dejaron aqui

Dan- no se ofenda pero es extraño escuchar eso de un vampiro no cree

Ace- lo se, pero es la verdad, ella es un angel

Baron- igual que mi dulce Rosa

Ace- Rosa esta en la casa del coronel su padre, de seguro la esta criando como señorita

Baron- pero eso no impedira que me enamore de ella

Ace- o tal vez si, no me lo tomes a mal pero de seguro el coronel querra que Rosa se case con un hombre de buen partido

Baron- pues le aseguro que algun dia ya no sere esclavo y huire con ella

Shun- asi se habla Baron

Ace regreso a la cocina y vio a su amada trabajando

Ace- Mira no deberias estar trabajando, eres princesa

Mira- solo asumire ser su hija, pero no asumire ser princesa

Ace- por favor, no te gustaria saber lo que se siente que no trabajar- la abrazo por atras

Mira- me crie creyendo que era esclava, no lo puedo abandonar de un dia para el otro a menos que tenga mi carta de libertad

Ace- patrañas, eres princesa de Vestal

Mira- escucha, les creo que digan que son mis padres pero sigo siendo esclava

Ace- entonces sera asi, les dire a los reyes que te den tu carta de libertad

Rey- no sera necesario Ace- entro a la cocina de sorpresa con su esposa

Reina- ya lo hicimos, tenemos tu carta de libertad Mira

Ace- wow que rapido

Mira- pero solo tengo una condicion

Reina- condicion

Mira- asumire ser su hija, pero no asumire ser princesa

Rey- al asumir ser nuestra hija, asumes ser princesa

Mira- bueno pues entonces no quiero ser llamada por "princesa Mira" entienden

Rey- bien

Reina- pero crees que en algun momento podras llamarnos mama y papa

Mira- no se los asegurare tan pronto ya que solo han pasado un par de horas de que me entere de la verdad

Reina- entonces ya nos crees que somo tus padres

Mira- tia Joaquina me ayudo un poco, me conto la historia de como llegue a sus brazos y era apartada de las labores de los esclavos a la fuerza por Francisco

Rey- y yo hable con Mylene, ahora no podra hacerte ningun daño

Mira- no se, por que ella me tiene tanto odio, no le hice nada malo

Ace- Mylene es asi, es muy celosa, lo saco a nuestra madre

Rey- lo recuerdo, la ves que tu padre se acosto con una esclava, tu madre estuvo a punto de matarla de no ser que yo entrara en la habitacion la pobre Josefa habria muerto, aunque era una morena bonita- recibio un codazo de su esposa- eso pensaba antes de conocerte

Reina- te estoy vigilando cada movimiento esposo mio

Mira- no se les ocurra ponerse a pelear o a sacar colmillos aqui, fui clara, mi cocina mis reglas

Rey- tu cocina

Mira- estas manitos de hada- movio sus dedos- prepararon su comida en esta cocina sin ayuda de nadie hasta que integro a Rosa- recibio un pellizco de su padre

Rey- te pellizcare cada vez que sigas hablandonos como si fueras una esclava

Mira- perdon- dijo sobandose el brazo- es la vieja costumbre, no me acostumbrare de un dia al otro el hecho de que los reyes de Vestal sean mis padres

Reina- tiene un buen punto

Ace- es cierto, pero ya se acostumbrara con el tiempo pero es bueno que ya sepas quienes son tus padres

Mira- la tia Joaquina me dijo como ocurrio todo, y que con Rosa somos hermanas de leche

Ace- hermanas de leche

Mira- si es algo ridiculo pero fue asi

Ace- no, no lo es, es genial y asi sobreviviste y ahora eres tan hermosa

Mira- oye me avergüenzas

Ace- pues tengo una pregunta para ti

Mira- cual es

Ace- no te dolio cuando te caiste del cielo

Mira- oye, me dejas avergonzada y mas junto en frente de ellos

En la casa del Coronel

Coronel- muy bien Rosa, ya te estas acostumbrando a usar zapatos

Rosa- son un poco incomodos y me duelen los pies

Coronel- ya te acostumbraras, poco a poco, y dime quien era esa chica pelirroja

Rosa- Mira, es esclava y una muy buena amiga, siempre me enseñaba todo lo que aprendia con la reina

Coronel- me parece conocida de hace años, en un hospital con la reina

Rosa- siempre ha tenido un gran parecido con la reina

Coronel- tendria que preguntarle a los reyes, de seguro ellos sabran sobre ese tema, y tu Rosa sigue practicando

Rosa- si señor coronel

Coronel- puedes decirme padre

Rosa- esta bien, padre

En el palacio ya iban a cenar


	6. Chapter 6

En el palacio ya iban a cenar, pero faltaba alguien alli

Keith- donde esta Mira

Rey- compermiso- se levanto de su asiento y fue a la cocina

Mira estaba en la cocina con Runo y Alice

Rey- Mira

Mira- ya se va a servir

Rey- y para cuando se sirva te quiero sentada en la mesa

Mira- necesito algo que hacer

Rey- pues no sera estar en la cocina, ya no eres esclava eres mi hija

Alice/Runo- hija

Runo- el rey te adopto

Mira- no, soy su hija de sangre

Alice- y cuando te enteraste

Mira- hace un par de horas

Runo- ve, nosotras serviremos

Mira- no puedo

Alice- hazlo, no te sientas mal por nosotras, se feliz

Mira- lo intentare

Rey- vamos

Mira fue a al comedor con su padre

Reina- Mira que bueno tenerte aqui

Mira- si- dijo en voz baja

Keith- te escuche, y sientate

Mira- hey

Mylene- desde cuando una esclava se sienta en la mesa de sus señores

Ace- que no es esclava Mylene, es su hija que no te quedo claro

Mira- no tienes que defenderme Ace

Ace- pero lo hare, estoy enamorado de ti, princesa Mira

Mira- por favor, no quiero que me digas princesa, es horrible

Keith- claro que no, suena lindo

Mylene- pues tu Ace sabes lo que pienso, una esclava despues de tener su carta de libertad sigue siendo esclava- dijo mientras Ace le repetia con burla

Ace- inclusive con lo que paso con la pequeña Cindy- Mylene le hizo una amenaza demuerte

Reina- conoces bien a tu hermana Ace

Ace- por eso queria pasar un tiempo aqui pero si venia yo alguien mas tenia que venir tambien, pero que bueno que lo hice o sino no habria conocido a tan hermosa creacion

Keith- si yo tambien lo hice un dia y me enamore de tu hermana, somos unos tontos no crees

Ace- si que lo somos

Mira se rindio y se sento en la mesa aunque le daba lastima ver a sus amigas pasar por lo que ella hace tan poco habia pasado, mientras tanto en la barraca

Baron- saben chicos, ire a la casa del coronel a ver a Rosa

Shun- dudo que te resivan, eres un esclavo

Dan- aayh Shun siempre hay una primera vez para todo

En eso Julie, Runo y Alice entraron

Julie- oigan chicos escucharon la noticia

Marucho- que noticia

Alice- es sobre Mira

Dan- que sucedio, ella esta bien

Runo- si ella esta muy bien- dijo con un poco de odio- lo que sucede es que ella... es hija de los reyes

Al escuchar eso los chicos se pusieron a reir

Billy- eso es...lo mas...gracioso que he...escuchado- dijo entre risa

Baron- si, ya lo creo, jajajajaajjajaja

Dan- por que no se rien chicas

Shun- al parecer no es una broma cierto

Alice- no, no es una broma, es la verdad

Dan- entonces eso explica porque los reyes siempre fueron tan sobreprotectores con ella, le dieron educacion, no la dejaban hacer trabajos muy pesados, vaya que eso lo explica todo

Marucho- debe ser muy dificil para ella poder aceptar ese tipo de verdad

Runo- pero les aseguro de que a lo que no se acostumbrara nunca...es a que la llamen princesa

Shun- como lo sabes

Julie- se le nota que no le gusta, ademas escuchamos- Runo y Alice la miraron serias- bueno, bueno, yo escuche que el principe Ace le dijo princesa y a ella no le gusto

Billy- wow, si que debe ser dificil para ella, y eso que hace un par de horas todos le deciamos simplemente Mira

Julie- lo se, hay que alentarla a que acepte esa verdad

Alice- ademas de que dice que asume ser su hija, pero no asume ser princesa... y bueno comprensible cuando hay princesa como la princesa Mylene

Shun- es cierto, ella es muy mala conlos esclavos

Runo- y especialmente con las chicas cuando son un poco mas lindas que ella, recuerdan lo que le paso a la pobre Cindy

Baron- ella era tan linda, nunca podre olvidar su hermosa cabellera rubia

Dan- que le paso

Billy- la princesa Mylene mando al capataz del palacio, Miguel a quebrarle los dientes y dejarle una sicatriz enorme en el rostro

Dan- y despues que

Shun- a la pobre se le junto pus en la boca y murio y solo tenia 15 años, tenia mucho por vivir

Dan- wow que lastima, ella si que es un monstruo

Baron- no es un monstruo, es el diablo en forma humana, ella y el señor Leoncio Almeida hace la pareja perfecta, la verdad es que lamento la vida de la pobre doña Malvina

Runo- doña Malvina es muy hermosa, se merece un hombre mejor que el señor Leoncio

Joaquina- chicos ya es hora de dormir, mañana seguiran hablando de lo que esten hablando

Dan- si tia Joaquina, no se preocupe y mucho menos a la edad que tiene

Shun- Dan tiene razon, descanse, nosotros lo haremos luego

En la barraca se apagaron las luces, Mira fue a dar su paseo de siempre, a la hora en que todos los vampiros de Vestal salen a cazar ya que en uno que otro lugar hay humanos escondidos o dormidos

Mira- no quiero aceptar que soy princesa, de seguro no es lindo que personas identicas a ti te sirvan, en mi opinion es malo, deberian dejar de cazar humanos y convertirlos en esclavos, algun dia esto debe terminar, pero cuando- penso

?¿- que haces afuera a esta hora

Mira- siempre doy un paseo antes de dormir, tiene algo de malo

?¿- si, si no eres un vampiro

Mira- quien eres y por que me molestas

?¿- ya me conoces, soy tu novio

Mira- Ace

Ace- en persona

Mira- que estas haciendo aqui

Ace- quise dar una vuelta y tu

Mira- sempre soy una vuelta antes de dormir, me relaja y gasto la energia que me queda

Ace- lindo

Mira- y quien era Cindy

Ace- una esclava venezolana, era muy hermosa y agradable, Mylene se puso celosa de su belleza y mando a nuestro capataz a quebrarle los dientes y dejarle una cicatriz enorme en la cara

Mira- wow eso es horrible, y que paso con ella

Ace- se le lleno la boca de pus y murio

Mira- pobre

Ace- de un momento a otro llegue a enamorarme de ella, era hermosa, igual que tu, no te pongas celosa pero jamas la olvidare

FLASHBACK

Un Ace de 14 años iba entrando a la cocina de su casa

Ace- hola Cindy

Cindy- que se le ofrece principe- Cindy era rubia, de piel clara, delgada de bonita figura, ojos cafes, vestia una polera naranja algo sucia y una falda blanca tambien sucia

Ace- solo quiero decirte que eres muy hermosa

Cindy- por favor principe debo trabajar

Ace- jamas habra una mujer tan hermosa como tu

Cindy- por favor principe, soy una esclava, mire hay muchas señoritas de clase alta que apreciarian mas esos alagos que una simple esclava como yo

Ace- no me importa, eres hermosa, la verdad es que no encuentro palabras para describir tu belleza, y lo que mas me gusta de ti es tu cabello- dijo tomando su cabello

Cindy- aayh principe

Ace- no te pongas nerviosa, solo hazme el honor de dejarme tocar tus labios con los mios- le acaricio su mejilla y se fue acercando a ella y ella le dio una cachetada

Cindy- por favor principe no lo haga

Ace- tranquila, no me atreveria a hacerte daño

En eso Mylene entro

Mylene- Ace, que estas haciendo con esta esclava mugrienta

Ace- no la insultes, y no te atrevas a volver a hacerlo

Mylene- sal de aqui- Ace salio de la cocina- escucha esclavita, mi hermano es un principe y ten bien claro que eres solo una esclava

Cindy- lo tengo muy claro princesa, no se preocupe

Mylene- bien, si se te pasa la mano, ya veras lo que te hare, pero eres demasiado bonita para mi gusto asi que ten cuidado con tus movimientos oiste, ya estas advertida

Cindy- si, princesa

Mylene- bien- Mylene se retiro de la cocina

FIN FLASHBACK

Ace- vamos adentro

Mira- no puedo, debo ir a la barraca

Ace- solo ven- la tomo de la mano

Mira- ok

Entraron a la casa

Reina- Ace, trajiste a Mira

Ace- si

Mira- para que me necesitaban

Reina- Mira, ya no eres una esclava

Mira- no me acostumbro de un dia al otro

Keith- la comprenderia si fuera ella

Mira- y segun entiendo tendre que acostumbrarme a llamarte hermano

Keith- que inteligente

Ace- bueno los dejo, me voy a dormir

Mylene- te acompaño

Rey- si, dejennos tenemos que hablar cosas de familia

Keith- y que se supone que vamos a hablar

Rey- bueno lo primero, Mira ya no dormira en la barraca porque ya no es esclava, lo otro es que deberiamos hacer un pequeño viaje de familia para que Mira se acostumbre a esto

Mira- no puedo acostumbrarme solo han pasado horas

Reina- por favor Mira, es esencial, ademas desde que eras una bebe estas comprometida con el principe Ace y debes saber como se comportan las princesas

Mira- que suerte que estoy enamorada de el y nunca querria aprender a comportarme como una princesa

Rey- espera, espera, espera, dijiste que estas enamorada de Ace

Mira- si, por que

Rey- bueno porque en un principio creimos que lo rechazarias cuando lo conocieras

Mira- el comenzo con los alagos yo no hice nada

Keith- es igual cuando me comprometieron con Mylene, yo comence con los alagos

Rey- es asi como funciona, aunque yo en un principio estaba comprometido con la madre de Ace pero me enamore de una plebeya muy hermosa

Reina- amor me avergüenzas

Mira- creo que ya vi de donde saque eso

Keith- si yo tambien

Rey- y jamas olvidare el dia en el que te heche el ojo

Reina- el primer dia en que pudiste salir del castillo sin compañia

Rey- y me alegro de que al fin pudiera hacerlo

Keith- oigan hagan eso en su habitacion

Mira- concuerdo contigo, es torturamentes

Rey- por favor no sean bebes

Keith- y si mal no recuerdo se supone que ibamos a hablar asuntos de familia, no de amor

Mira- no hablare de amor hasta estar casada

Rey- y que seas nuestra hija no te deja fuera de las posibilidades de que te mordamos algun dia

Mira- eso fue una amenaza

Rey- solo una advertencia para cuando vuelvas a criticarnos sobre nuestro amor

Mira- claro y Keith se salva por ser vampiro

Keith- a mi no me metas en eso

Reina- si creo que estas siendo un poco injusto en eso

Rey- dos dias con privacion de sangre

Keith- oye

Rey- los dos se merecen un pequeño castigo por molestarnos en la hora del amor y les digo que haciamos eso frente a la cuna en la que ustedes dormian

Mira- ahora ya perdi mi infancia

Keith- pues al parecer no les bastaban dos hijos querian tener mas

Reina- por favor Keith, a esta edad ya no puedo tener mas hijos, y todavia tengo la duda de porque Mira nacio humana

Mira- ouch, ahora me metieron la duda a mi

Keith- y a mi

Rey- aunque esto no se lo he dicho a mi padre, solo sabe que Keith nacio, no sabe nada sobre Mira

Mira- uuh, te detesto- djo en voz baja

Rey- te escuche

Reina- pero por que nunca me dijiste

Rey- lo siento, peroya sabes como es mi padre, no le gustan los humanos

Keith- pues tendras que decirle al abuelo algun dia, eres padre de una niña humana

Reina- tienes que decirle

Rey- si, lo hare el fin de semana cuando venga

Reina- hazlo

Todos se fueron a dormir, la semana paso rapido y llego el dia sabado y el antiguo rey de Vestal fue a visitar a su hijo ahora rey

Abuelo- hijo mio, como han estado tu, tu esposa y tu hijo vampiro

Rey- muy bien padre

Reina- hola suegro, que gusto verlo

Abuelo- igualmente querida, Keith, m nieto, estas tan grande

Keith- abuelo, que gusto verte

Abuelo- vale que no me tengan ninguna sorpresa con humanos, los odio, me repugnan, para lo unico que sirven es para servirnos a nosotros los vampiros


	7. Chapter 7

Keith- abuelo, que gusto verte

Abuelo- vale que no me tengan ninguna sorpresa con humanos, los odio, me repugnan, para lo unico que sirven es para servirnos a nosotros los vampiros

Rey- si tienes razón padre

Abuelo- aunque esa esclava, Mira, cada día se parece mas y mas a ti querida, hmm, la estas mimando demasiado

Reina- en realidad no lo creo

Abuelo- hijo, algo me dice que quieres decirme algo

Rey- pero recién llegaste padre, dejémoslo para después

Reina- compermiso suegro, quiero hablar a solas con mi esposo

Abuelo- vayan, vayan

Los dos reyes se fueron a otra habitación

Reina- cuando le vas a decir

Rey- aun no, no me presiones

Reina- tienes que decirle, este es el momento

Rey- pero no se lo puedo decir así nada más

Reina- pues no dejare que te olvides de decirle

Rey- pues no se lo dije años porque ya se como es, y sabes que no quería que me casara contigo porque tenias un pariente humano

Reina- mi linda Sofía, se caso con un vampiro ya que hay tan pocos humanos

Rey- si, y esa será la vida de Mira con un vampiro ya que la comprometiste con Ace cuando estaba en los últimos días en tu vientre

Reina- tienes que repetírmelo, además no sabía que llegaría a ser humana

Rey- por eso siempre te decía que le revisaras la boca cuando naciera

Reina- y que, es mi hija, sangre de mi sangre y sangre de tu sangre

Rey- vamos

Regresaron a la sala y vieron al abuelo Clay enseñándole a Keith como morder con Mira

Abuelo- ya entendiste

Keith- si

Abuelo- entonces inténtalo

Keith estaba apunto a de hacerlo cuando su madre lo interrumpió

Reina- Keith, detente en este instante

Keith- ni que la fuera a morder solo practicaba para otro humano

Abuelo- aunque no evito tener un aroma de ustedes en ella, un aroma idéntico al de Keith

Rey- padre creo que ya es momento de decirte la verdad

Abuelo- y que verdad hijo

Rey- Mira es nuestra hija

Abuelo- la adoptaron

Rey- no, no es adoptada, es hija de nuestra sangre, y de tu sangre también

Abuelo- eso es cierto, entonces nunca me dijeron que tengo una nieta humana

Rey- si padre, y no te lo dije por como tratabas a los humanos

Abuelo- entonces lo que me estas diciendo es que tenias miedo de que tratara a Mira como a los esclavos que tenia

Rey- si, algo parecido

Abuelo- por favor hijo, como crees que la trataría como a todos mis esclavos, hasta ahora es la nieta más hermosa que he conocido

Mira/Reina- ooih, gracias

Abuelo- de tal palo, tal astilla

Reina- así funciona la cosa

En el cultivo

Dan- saben que chicos, estoy decidido a pedirle a Runo que sea mi novia

Shun- yo también lo haré con Alice

Billy- yo le pediré a Julie que sea mi novia

Marucho- yo quisiera encontrar a una chica como Mira

Dan- quieres encontrar a una princesa

Marucho- no Dan, solo quiero encontrar a una chica que tenga su mismo carácter, su mismo tono de piel y eso

Dan- entonces lo haremos juntos

En la cocina

Runo- saben chicas, me gustaría que Dan me pidiera ser su novia, el es tan guapo

Julie- igual que Billy, el es un amor

Runo- y tu Alice, que dices

Alice- bueno…Shun es lindo

Runo- oigan si los chicos nos piden que seamos sus novias, les decimos que si

Julie- aayh, claro, seria increíble tener novio

En la casa del coronel

Coronel- vaya Rosa, avanzaste muy rápido de esclava a señorita, ahora lo único que te falta es aprender a hablar bien

Rosa- pondré todo mi esfuerzo señor coronel, padre

Coronel- excelente

Rosa- oiga y que pasa con Volt que nunca me habla

Coronel- el ve a todos los esclavos como esclavos aun teniendo su carta de libertad

Rosa- aaah, ya entendí, gracias

En la sala de la casa del coronel

Gus- Volt, que le ves de malo a Rosa

Volt- solo no me agrada su forma de ser, he escuchado que es una atrevida, pasa de mano en mano

Gus- ha, si yo también los he escuchado, pero a diferencia tuya yo creo que ella puede cambiar

Volt- cuando cambie te creeré

Gus- entonces es una apuesta

Volt- bien

Gus- así será entonces

En la sala del palacio

Abuelo- seria bueno escuchar un poco de música

Rey- Mira, puedes tocar algo

Mira- claro

Mira se sentó al piano y toco un poco música, su hermano Keith se quedo junto a ella mientras sus padres hablaban con su abuelo

Abuelo- ustedes son muy afortunados, solos un 3% de los vampiros del país tienen hijos humanos

Reina- gracias suegro

Abuelo- no me tienes que agradecer, es un milagro lo que tienen como hija

Mira- entonces puedo llamarlo abuelo

Abuelo- claro que puedes pequeña- la abrazo

Rey- ya todo esta bien, abrazo familiar

Toda la familia se abrazo, luego Mira fue a dar una vuelta por el jardín

Mira- genial, cada día siento que me estoy convirtiendo en una princesa, por que la verdad tuvo que llegar así de un momento a otro, a veces siento que ya no resisto más y debería….- pensó pero fue interrumpida

Reina- Mira, que estas haciendo aquí tan sola

Mira- me acostumbre a dar una vuelta antes de dormirme, así gasto la energía de sobra y duermo bien

Reina- vamos adentro, es peligros estar afuera a esta hora

Mira- todo el mundo me lo repite, pero no he visto ni un solo vampiro

Reina- que no lo veas no quiere decir que no estén

Mira- y el punto es

Reina- que no salgas del palacio sin compañía

Mira- pero no soy una bebe, puedo cuidarme yo sola

Reina- también yo era así, fue con esa frase que conocí a tu padre

Mira- enserio

Reina- si, estaba paseando por cerca de mi casa y tu padre se acerco a mí pensando que era una humana

Mira- que suerte

Reina- como te llevas con Mylene

Mira- ella me tiene mala

Reina- y con Ace supongo que te llevas muy bien

Mira- si, me pidió que fuera su novia y yo acepte

Reina- Ace es un buen chico, sabe como complacer a una chica

En una habitación del palacio

Keith- Mylene, que te hizo mi hermana para que seas tan mala con ella

Mylene- odio a cualquier chica que sea mas linda que yo

Keith- por favor, eso no tiene sentido, además como crees que yo me podría enamorar de mi propia hermana

Mylene- estas seguro de que no es adoptada

Keith- claro, es mi hermana de sangre, mis padres la dejaron con los esclavos para que pudiera sobrevivir, y mi abuelo dijo, que era un milagro que un vampiro tuviera un hijo humano y que solo el 3% de los vampiros del país tenían hijos humanos

Mylene- y tú estuviste presente cuando ella nació

Keith- obvio, todavía recuerdo su boca cuando había escupido la leche materna de mi mama, estaba roja y lloraba mucho, la verdad es que los días que la tuvieron aquí lloro mucho, parecía que algo la afectaba

Mylene- tal vez que su familia era vampira

Keith- puede ser, como se te ocurrió

Mylene- Ace nació humano, antes de que mi madre lo convirtiera lloraba mucho, y cada vez que nos acercábamos a el lloraba, era como si nos tuviera miedo y cuando mi madre lo convirtió dejo de llorar

Keith- aquí pasaba lo mismo, en su cuna cuando estaba sola estaba tranquila y cuando mi madre se acercaba a ella y lloraba

Mylene- tal vez tenia miedo y es por eso tal vez que no se acostumbra a ser princesa, puede que todavía no se le quite ese miedo a ser mordida

Keith- puede que tengas razón, se les diré a mis padres

En la casa del coronel

Coronel- sabes Rosa, has demostrado superarte a ti misma y te daré tu carta de libertad

Rosa- enserio, gracias padre

Coronel- no me tienes que agradecer

Gus- muy bien Rosa

Volt- felicidades Rosa

Rosa- gracias Volt, esto es asombroso ni siquiera yo lo puedo creer

En la barraca del palacio

Los chicos entraban a la barraca y vieron a sus futuras novias hablando

Dan- Runo

Shun- Alice

Billy- Julie

Las mencionadas voltearon a verlos

Dan/Shun/Billy- quieres ser mi novia- se arrodillaron

Las chicas voltearon e hicieron como que estaban hablando

Runo- Dan

Alice- Shun

Julie- Billy

Runo/Alice/Julie- aceptamos

Dan- que así nada mas

Runo- con las chicas ya lo habíamos hablado por si nos preguntaban una cosa así

Dan- entonces lo planearon todo

Julie- si, y por fin tenemos la suerte de Mira

Shun- como dice el dicho, cada oveja con su pareja

Billy- que quieres decir con eso

Alice- Mira es una princesa y es novia de un principe

Dan- creo que ya se entendió, cierto Billy

Billy- si

Marucho- oye Baron, cuando le pedirás a Rosa que sea tu novia

Baron- mañana mismo lo haré, me escapare del palacio únicamente por ella

Marucho- así se habla Baron

En el palacio

Keith- papa, mama, debo decirles algo

Rey- que sucede Keith

Keith- bueno recuerdan que Mira lloraba mucho cuando era una bebe

Reina- si, como olvidarlo

Keith- Mylene me contó que Ace había nacido humano y antes de que su madre lo mordiera lloraba mucho, igual que Mira

Rey- tal vez era por eso, cuando la dejamos en la barraca no volvió a llorar

Mira- no le encuentro sentido porque no recuerdo nada de eso

Keith- es enserio Mira, Mylene dijo que Ace lloraba porque al parecer tenia miedo

Rey- y miedo de que

Keith- bueno de que tal vez lo mordieran, después cuando su madre lo mordió dejo de llorar

Reina- Mira, tú crees que eso es cierto

Mira- no lo se, no estoy segura

Keith- pues de seguro que era por eso, siempre que te acercabas a ella lloraba

Reina- es cierto, no me imagino lo que es ser un humano en una familia de vampiro

Mira- aquí presente

Rey- esto es complicado, nunca quise morderte porque quería saber lo que se sentía tener una hija humana

Mira- y era por eso que no querías que mi sangre estuviera en tu agua

Rey- y ya te explique que era como beber tu propia sangre, y eso es malo para un vampiro

Después de esa conversación todos se fueron a dormir, la noche parecía ser muy larga y sin fin, a la mañana siguiente todos los esclavos se levantaron temprano para ir a preparar el desayuno al palacio

_**AVISO CORTITO: YO INICIE MIS CLASES Y ME SERA MAS DIFICIL SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO MIS HISTORIAS PERO LO SEGUIRE HACIENDO AUNQUE AVANZE UN PELITO, AUNQUE IGUAL ESTE AÑO DEBO TENER BUENAS NOTAS PA IRME A UN BUEN LICEO, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENCION**_


	8. Chapter 8

Después de esa conversación todos se fueron a dormir, la noche parecía ser muy larga y sin fin, a la mañana siguiente todos los esclavos se levantaron temprano para ir a preparar el desayuno al palacio

En la cocina

Mira- hola chicas

Alice- hola Mira

Mira- por que están tan felices hoy

Runo- Dan, Billy y Shun nos pidieron ser sus novias

Mira- wow, no lo puedo creer, eso es excelente

Julie- lo se, esclavos con esclavos, realeza con realeza

Mira- jamás podré aceptar ser una princesa

Alice- por que no, es mucho mejor que ser una esclava

Mira- Alice, siempre me divertí siendo una esclava, ser princesa es otra cosa, no puedes ensuciarte, no puedes usar lenguaje vulgar, en teoría no puedes hacer nada, oigan y como esta la tía Joaquina y el tío João

Runo- estan bien, y extrañan verte en la barraca

Mira- ire a verlos despues de desayunar

Julie- y tu principito

Mira- Julie, bueno que se podia esperar, quien creia que yo era una princesa y me enamore de un principe con el cual estoy comprometida desde que era una bebe

Alice- oye y como te llevas con la princesa Mylene

Mira- no muy bien

Mira fue a la sala donde estaban sus padres, su hermano, novio y cuñada sentados en la mesa esperandola

Rey- que estabas haciendo en la cocina

Mira- solo... hablando- su padre le acaricio el cabello, el queria a su hija, aun siendo humana, pero pueden culparlo, ella era su hija, sangre de su sangre

En ese momento las esclavas (Runo/Julie/Alice), entraron a servir el desayuno, luego de terminar se fueron con sus novios al cultivo de cafe

Runo- hola chicos

Baron- que hacen aqui chicas

Julie- bueno queriamos estar con nuestros novios

Marucho- oye Baron, quieres continuar en otro lado

Baron- si, mejor

Marucho y Baron fueron a otro lado

Dan- oigan, no deberian estar aqui, que tal si las necesitan en el palacio

Runo- eso no importa, estamos enamoradas

Alice- y queriamos estar con ustedes

Shun- pues a mi no me molesta

Billy- asi se habla Shun

Runo- entonces no hay problema

Dan- al contrario, esto sera muy divertido

En la barraca

João- la pequeña Mira cada dia es mas una princesa

Joaquina- si, João, ella siempre fue una princesa

João- pero no me refiero a la sangre, sino, a su actitud tan serena y tierna

Joaquina- si, ella siempre fue digna de tener un novio como el principe Ace

João- esta comprometida con el desde que era una bebe, pero lo bueno es que se enamoro de el sin saber eso

Joaquina- se enamoro de un vampiro, pero a veces me preocupa, tal vez todavia tiene ese temor de que sus padres o su hermano la muerdan

João- si, eso es lo a mi tambien me preocupa, recuerdas cuando la reina la trajo aqui, estaba llorando y cuando te la entrego dejo de llorar

En el cultivo, con Marucho y Baron

Marucho- oye Baron, cuando le vas a pedir a Rosa que sea tu novia

Baron- sabes que, lo hare ahora mismo, quieres acompañarme

Marucho- pero no nos meteremos en problemas

Baron- por favor Marucho, esto es por amor

Marucho- esta bien

Marucho y Baron se escaparon del cultivo tratando de no ser vistos, en el palacio, Mira estaba en su habitacion sentada en la cama

Ace- Mira

Mira- que sucede

Ace- estas algo distraida- se sento junto a ella- te sientes bien

Mira- si, solo no he dormido muy bien

Ace- por que

Mira- no lo se, jamas tuviste ese temor en los huesos de que te morderan

Ace- no

Mira- pues eso sucede, siento que mis padres o Keith me morderan cuando cierre los ojos- se quedo dormida apoyada en el hombro de Ace

Ace tiernamente la acosto en su cama y la tapo con el cobertor, en la casa del coronel, recibieron una visita inesperada de Baron y Marucho

Coronel- y ustedes que hacen aqui, deberian estar en el cultivo del rey- dijo sin mucho agrado

Baron- lo sabemos, pero queria hablar con Rosa

Rosa- conmigo

Baron- si, y en frente de tu padre, quiero preguntartes si, quieres ser mi novia

Coronel- que osadia es esa, como te atreves, tu, un esclavo pedirle a una señorita hija de coronel que sea su novia, largate de mi casa y no vuelvas o le pedire al rey que te succione toda la sangre y deje seco como una paza

Rosa- y de todas formas, no acepto ser tu novia, me enamore de otro hombre

Baron- lo siento señor coronel, adios señorita Rosa- Baron se fue mi desilucionado

Fuera de la casa Marucho estaba esperando a Baron

Marucho- que sucedio Baron

Baron- se enamoro de otro hombre, alguien de mejor clase que yo

Marucho- tranquilo Baron, hay muchas chicas muy lindas que tal vez quieran ser tu novia

Baron- siempre estuve enamorado de Cindy, al igual que el principe Ace

Marucho- si, valla que era hermosa, hasta yo la amaba

Baron- regresemos al castillo

Baron y Marucho iban camino al castillo, caminaban por la ciudad cuando una chica de cabello castaño, ojos verdes, piel mulata y muy bonita figura, choco con Baron y boto lo que traia

Kesha- lo lamento mucho (el nombre Kesha se me ocurrio porque estoy escuchando a Kesha, que tonto no creen, que se te ocurra un nombre solo porque es el nombre de una cantante)

Baron- no te preocupes- levanto las cosas

Kesha- que tierno, soy Kesha

Baron- mi nombre es Baron, y el es mi amigo Marucho

Marucho- es un placer

Kesha- de donde son

Baron- bueno, somos, esclavos del castillo- dijo algo apenado

Kesha- wow, siempre he querido trabajar alli, tambien soy esclava- Baron y Marucho quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos- trabajo en la hacienda del coronel, soy su jardinera

Baron- entonces de las flores que cuidas eres tan linda

Kesha- nos veremos otro dia- dijo sonrojada

Baron- claro, por que no

Marucho- Baron, tenemos que irnos

Kesha- aah, no se preocupen, yo tambien debo irme, adios

Baron- adios

Kesha siguio su camino

Baron- amiguito, creo que ella me enterro una flecha en el corazon, viste esos ojos tan hermosos, y su cabello, era tan linda

Marucho- pero que no se te haga agua la boca en frente de tantas personas

Baron y Marucho continuaron con su camino, llegaron a la barraca y le contaron lo sucedido a los otros

Julie- NO LO CREO, DEBIO SER HERMOSO

Runo- tranquila Julie, tampoco lo grites a los cuatro vientos

Dan- sigue describiendola

Runo- DAN- lo golpeo en la cabeza

Dan- de todas formas tu eres mas linda- dijo sobandose la cabeza

Runo- no te funcionara

Dan- ohoho, rayos, yo y mi maldita boca

Shun- valla que eres tonto Dan, siempre hechas a perder todo

Dan- tal vez de tanto juntarme contigo

Billy- oye tampoco tienes que insultar a Shun, Kuso

Dan- es que con los golpes que me da Runo, no pienso bien

Shun- pues sin los golpes de Runo, aun asi, no piensas

Dan- oye Shun, tengo sentimientos

Alice- oigan, ya, volvamos con el tema, asi que tambien es esclava

Baron- si, trabaja en la hacienda del coronel, es la jardinera

Alice- valla eso si que es tener suerte

En el palacio, Mira seguia dormida, su padre la estaba buscando y la encontro en su habitacion, entro y se acosto con ella

Rey- mi niña, te quiero- dijo mientras le cepillaba el cabello con sus dedos

Mira se dio vuelta hacia el rostro de su padre, abrio los ojos y vio los colmillos de su padre y se asusto

Mira- AAIH- se desperto por completo

Rey- tranquila mi niña- le tomo los hombros- soy yo, tranquila

Mira- papa- lo abrazo

Rey- tranquila, solo fue un susto, nada mas

Mira comenzo a llorar

Rey- tranquila hija, fue solo un susto, jamas te morderia

Mira- como supiste que era eso

Rey- es muy obvio Mira, y en tu caso, de tener padres y un hermano vampiro, es normal

Mira- tengo miedo

Rey- tranquila, todo esta bien

Mira y su padre se quedaron ahi acostados, Ace estaba en el jardin con su hermana

Ace- y que has hecho con Keith

Mylene- hablar, no se cuando me pedira que sea su novia

Ace- algun dia lo hara, solo ten paciencia

Mylene- sabes que no soy de mucha paciencia

Ace- pero solo ten en cuenta que algun dia, el te pedira que seas su novia

Mylene- no lo se, que crees que deba hacer para tener mas paciencia sobre si me pedira o no que sea su novia

Ace- no hagas notar que lo deseas, solo podrias hacer lo que a el le gusta y si el hace lo que a ti te gusta de seguro en ese momento te pedira que seas su novia

Mylene- estas seguro

Ace- claro, solo ten fe hermana, y quien diria que yo el menor te aconsejaria a ti la mayor

Mylene- bueno, los hermanos se ayudan el uno al otro

Ace- eso es cierto, vamos a dar una vuelta por el granero

Mylene- claro

Keith y su madre estaban en el salon principal del castillo hablando

Reina- Keith, sabes donde esta tu padre

Keith- el estaba buscando a Mira

Reina- bien, y...

Keith- y, que

Reina- vamos hijo, cuando le pediras a Mylene que sea tu novia, ella es perfecta, es princesa del otro lado del reino, tiene buena educacion, es inteligente...- fue interrumpida

Keith- lo se mama- puso una mirada de enamorado- me siento en las nubes cuando la veo, ella, es la mujer mas encantadora que he visto

Reina- entonces, cuando la vuelvas a ver, pidele que sea tu novia

Keith- lo hare, pero con tiempo

Reina- Keith, ya se van a cumplir dos meses de que ella llego y todavia no le has pedido que sea tu novia

Keith- lo hare mama, te lo prometo

Reina- no me lo prometas a mi, prometetelo a ti mismo

Keith- de acuerdo

Habia anochecido ya, todos ya se iban a dormir, excepto, claro, los vampiros de la casa, Mira estaba dormida en su habitacion, pero, de repente, sintio una extraña sensacion de que alguien la estaba vigilando, encendio la luz, pero no habia nadie, se volvio a dormir con la luz encendida, pero, se la luz se apago sola, Mira se desperto y reviso toda la habitacion, excepto, un lugar, el techo, ahi habia un pequeño murcielago estaba ahi vigilandola, se bajo del techo convirtiendose en el chico rubio que se hacia Keith

Keith- duermete

Mira- largate y lo hare

Keith- tampoco tienes que ser grosera- se sento en la cama junto a ella

Mira- solo vete

Keith- sabes que todo el tiempo te estuve vigilando en las noches pero nunca te diste cuenta, y solo ahora lo hiciste

Mira- pues deja de vigilarme

Keith- no lo hare, te vigilo para protegerte

Mira- protegerme de que

Keith- hay muchos vampiros- le susurro- que moririan por beber una sangre humana y como hay tan pocos humanos hay muchas posibilidades de que te muerdan

Mira- con eso, creo que no podre dormir

Keith- queria evitar decirte esto, y por eso era mejor que no te dieras cuenta de que te vigilo

Mira- perdon- apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Keith

Keith- no, no debes disculparte- apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella- yo soy el que debe disculparse por no habertelo dicho antes... sera mejor que te duermas, yo estare aqui

Mira- no te vas a dormir

Keith- no, no duermo, cuando estas en una situacion de ser un vampiro con una hermana en este caso humana como tu, dormir no es una opcion cuando se hay tantos vampiros que matan por beber una gota de sangre humana para poder resistir al menos una semana

Mira- y tu no bebes sangre humana

Keith- antes de que nacieras lo hacia, pero cuando descubrimos que eres humana nos vimos obligados a dejar la sangre humana y comenzamos a beber sangre de animales aunque con eso puedes sobrevivir mas de un mes

Mira se durmio mientras que Keith volvio a su forma de murcielago y siguio vigilandola hasta que amanecio


	9. Chapter 9

Mira- y tú no bebes sangre humana

Keith- antes de que nacieras lo hacia, pero cuando descubrimos que eres humana nos vimos obligados a dejar la sangre humana y comenzamos a beber sangre de animales aunque con eso puedes sobrevivir mas de un mes

Mira se durmió mientras que Keith volvió a su forma de murciélago y siguió vigilándola hasta que amaneció, Mira despertó

Mira- Keith, estas ahí, vampiro- se levanto, se vistió y bajo

En el primer piso solo estaban Mylene y Ace

Mira- hola, y mis padres

Ace- fueron a cazar

Mira- a cazar

Mylene- si, como eres humana no pueden beber sangre humana

Mira- estas diciendo que esto es mi culpa

Ace- oigan no peleen, ya basta de esto, Mira ven- la tomo del brazo

Los dos fueron a la cocina

Mira- que sucede

Ace- en todo este tiempo aun no se ha logrado que ustedes se lleven bien y nuestro tiempo aquí se esta terminando, pronto tendremos que volver a nuestro hogar

Mira- te voy a extrañar- lo abrazo

Ace- tu tranquila, vendré a verte todas las tardes

Mira- te quiero

Ace- también yo

Los padres de Mira regresaron pronto, sus bocas estaban manchadas con sangre de animal

Keith- hola, hola, hola, Mira te levantaste

Mira- no te creo, límpiate la boca- le arrojo una servilleta

Keith- por favor no es para tanto- dijo limpiándose la boca

Mira- eso dices tú

Ace- wow, parece que ustedes nacieron para pelear entre ustedes

Mira- y… son cosas de hermanos, ahora me vas a decir que tu y Mylene no pelean entre ustedes

Mylene- pues si lo hacemos, de vez en cuando

Ace- claro que no

Mylene- que si

Ace- que no

Mylene- que si, y ahora lo estamos haciendo

Por otro lado Mira y Keith se reían de la discusión que tenían Ace y Mylene

Ace- y a ustedes que les pasa

Keith- nada, solo me acorde de un chiste lo recuerdas Mira- le guiño el ojo

Mira- aah, si ese chiste, fue tan bueno

Mylene- entonces cuéntenlo si es tan gracioso

Keith- ok (el chiste lo vi en facebook), primera escena limpiar mi habitación, segunda escena deberes, tercera escena estudiar, como se llama la película

Ace- dilo

Keith- no tengo Internet

Mylene- da un poco de risa, pero no tanta

Mira- aah, yo me se otro, primera escena 3 potos (traseros) en el agua, segunda escena 6 potos en el agua, tercera escena 100 potos en el agua, como se llama la película

Ace- ya dilo

Mira- agua potable

Ace- ja, ese si da risa

Keith- quien te lo enseño

Mira- Rosa

En la barraca

Runo- oigan, chicas, creo que el rey ya llego

Alice- tal vez, pero, de todas formas vallamos a la cocina

Julie- si, es una buena idea

Las tres chicas fueron a la cocina

Alice- oigan, esta en el salón, de seguro ni ha venido hacia acá

Runo- ssshh, los vampiros tienen un oído muy agudo

Alice- entonces de ellos Mira tiene buen oído

En el salón

Rey- chicos, llego una carta y es para Mira

Mira- para mí- le recibió y la abrió- "vas a morir Mira Clay"- leyó lo que decía la carta-quien enviaría esto- reviso el papel pero no tenia remitente (remitente es quien escribe la carta por sia)- que raro, no hay remitente

Keith- pero, quien enviaría esto y por que

Reina- si, esto es raro, demasiado, además quien podría estar en contra de Mira

Ace- que cosa, pero yo apuesto mi corona a que fue Rosa

Mira- por que crees que fue Rosa

Ace- que no es obvio, ella te odiaba pero se hacia la tierna

Mira- papa

Rey- es la verdad

Mira- ok me vengo enterando de que mi amiga de toda la vida me odiaba, pero olvidan un pequeño detalle, Rosa no sabe escribir, era esclava

Mylene- bien hecho tío, y eso que ella era su esclava

Rey- si pero su padre, el coronel de seguro le esta enseñando a escribir

Mira- pero la carta no tiene ni una falta de ortografía, así que no pudo haber sido Rosa, con suerte podía decir su nombre bien

Reina- si deberías creerle, ella y Rosa eran muy unidas, cada una conocía los defectos de la otra

Rey- entonces, quien

En otro lugar, un lugar muy oscuro

Persona- ya recibió la carta

Mujer- excelente, retírate- el hombre se fue- no es hermoso esto, por fin podré deshacerme de esa esclavita que se quedo con el amor de mi Ace, el pudo haber sido mío pero esa maldita esclava se interpuso en el camino, grrr

De vuelta en el palacio

Mira estaba sentada en el sillón

Ace- siento que conozco esa letra, pero no recuerdo de quien era

Rey- con esto, creo que debemos tener medidas de seguridad, y no dejar de vigilar a Mira

Mira- más vigilancia

Rey- Mira es por tu seguridad, esa carta es una amenaza directa a ti y reclamas de que quiera más seguridad para ti

Mira- ok, ok, no vuelvo a reclamar

Siguieron hablando, el rey hizo que los guardias estuvieran vigilando cada cm. del terreno las 24hrs y la habitación de ella y que Keith vigilara todas las noches a Mira, al otro día, una nueva carta llego y nuevamente estaba dirigida a Mira y sin remitente

Rey- y esta que dice

Mira- un momento- abrió la carta- "no vivirás para quedarte con Ace para siempre" si estoy usando bien el método de Holmes esto tiene que ver con Ace, y hablando de el, ya se fue?

Reina- si en la mañana

Mira- ok, y Keith no lo hizo cierto

Reina- exacto, no lo hizo

Keith- pero no he dicho que no lo haré

Mira- ok

En la casa del coronel

Coronel- escucharon las noticias

Rosa- que noticia

Coronel- la princesa, Mira, recibió dos cartas de amenaza de un remitente anónimo

Rosa- oh por dios, quien podría haber enviado esas cartas

Coronel- no tengo idea, pero la segunda decía que tenia algo que ver con el principe Ace

Gus- muy extraño

Volt- demasiado diría yo

Gus- pero porque en la segunda carta decía que ella no iba a poder ser feliz con el principe Ace

Coronel- no lo se, pero debemos encontrar a este remitente sospechoso y detenerlo, cueste lo que nos cueste

En el palacio de Ace y Mylene

El palacio era grande y blanco con una que otra mancha de sangre

Madre- mis queridos hijos, como lo pasaron- la madre era delgada, pálida, de ojos azul verdoso, cabello verde agua y usaba un vestido negro

Ace- bien

Madre- solo bien, y que paso con la princesa

Mylene- el pequeño Ace se enamoro de ella

Madre- eso es excelente

Ace- y nuestro padre

Madre- ya viene

Padre- hola chicos- el era alto, pálido, ojos grises, cabello azul y usaba un traje azul marino- como les fue

Mylene- bien, y tienes nuera

Padre- nuera

Mylene- la princesita, la hija de los reyes, Ace y ella se hicieron novios

Padre- que bien, ese Clay tenia razón con lo de comprometerlos siendo bebes

Madre- si tienes razón

Ace- iré a dejar mis cosas, extrañaba mi habitación y ahora extraño a Mira

Ace fue a su habitación

Ace- Mira, hace solo un par de horas que me fui y te extraño, flaquita linda de hermosos ojos celestes y de muy buen oído

En el otro palacio

Mira iba caminando por el patio con dos guardias detrás de ella (la vestimenta de los guardias era de un traje de armadura dorada, una capa morada con los bordes de ajuste dorados y una mascara negra que cubría sus ojos)

Mira- puedo caminar sola

Guardia- lo siento princesa, pero su padre nos dio ordenes de no dejarla sola en ningún momento

Mira se acerco a la pequeña laguna que había y se sentó frente a ella mientras los dos guardias se quedaron como a 5m. detrás de ella

Mira- genial, estoy aburrida- dijo mientras cortada césped y lo tiraba- que estará haciendo Ace

En eso Keith llego

Keith- como estas

Mira- aburrida

Keith- aburrida, eh- se sentó junto a ella- y que haz hecho por el momento

Mira- nada, esos dos guardias han estado siguiéndome todo el día, diles que me dejen sola por un momento, por favor

Keith- y que recibiré a cambio por eso

Mira- oooh vamos, no seas así

Keith- entonces no lo haré- se levanto

Mira- esta bien, que quieres a cambio

Keith- puedo morderte?

Mira- es enserio

Keith- sino, no lo haré

Mira- ok, primero les dices que se vayan y luego tienes tu recompensa

Keith- hecho

Keith fue hacia los guardias y les dijo que los dejaran solos y que el iba a estar vigilando a Mira, ellos obedecieron y regreso con ella

Mira- y…

Keith- se fueron, ahora mi parte del trato

Mira- bien- se despejo el cabello y dejo su cuello a la vista y Keith la mordió- oye, cuidado en donde los entierras

Keith- siempre quise hacer eso

Mira- a veces siento que te quiero enterrar una estaca en el corazón

Keith- oye, hicimos un trato, yo hice mi parte y tú debías hacer la tuya

Mira- ya y… iré a caminar un rato

Se levanto y se fue, Keith la siguió pero ella no lo tomo en cuenta

Keith- perdón Mira

Mira- por que

Keith- por, lo que paso cuando éramos niños, antes de irme a estudiar al extranjero

Mira- no lo recuerdo, que paso

Keith- te había mordido justo en el mismo lugar donde te mordí ahora

Mira- como lo sabes

Keith- porque, una mordedura de esas duele mas que fracturarse cualquier parte del cuerpo

Mira- aaps, entonces te refieres a que debió haberme dolido más

Keith- tal vez algo parecido, vamos adentro

Mira- ok

Los dos hermanos entraron a su hogar, ahí estaban sus padres hablando sobre un tema del cual prefirieron no preguntar y pasar de largo, se fueron a la cocina

Mira- de que estarían hablando

Keith- no estoy seguro, pero después podemos preguntarles

Mira- si

Keith/Mira- a mama

Keith- porque difícil que papa nos responda esa pregunta

Mira- si que si, por eso durante el tiempo que fui esclava nunca le preguntaba algo

Keith- bien, y que mas me cuentas de ese tiempo

Mira- que trabajar no era algo que todo el tiempo hacia, una vez con Rosa y Dan nos escapamos a la laguna

Keith- cual laguna

Mira- la que esta más allá del bosque, nunca fuiste

Keith- no, siempre estuve ocupado estudiando

Mira- deberías ir, en las tardes el agua esta tibia y es rico nadar ahí

**SORRY POR LA DEMORA, WENO, AL GRANO, QUIERO PEDIRLES UN FAVOR, ALGUNO DE USTEDES PODRIA CREARME UNA HISTORIA COMBINANDO LAS HISTORIAS "DINO PODER" "ATAQUE DE LAS MAQUINAS" Y "AMENAZA PREDACON" TODAS DE DRAGON OSCURO, SI ALGUIEN PUEDE ME AVISA EN UN REVIEW Y SI PUDIERA SER DE ACE&MIRA, POR FA, GRACIAS  
**


End file.
